AFFRANCHISSEMENT - partie 3
by razh
Summary: Suite de AFFRANCHISSEMENT - partie 2, à lire impérativement avant.
1. message

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs, chères lectrices. Je vous présente mes excuses : j'ai publié les deux premières parties de ma fanfiction il y a trèèèèèès LONGTEMPS ! Si je vous ai privé de la fin de cette histoire si longtemps, c'est parce que j'ai eu un grave accident de moto. Comme vous l'imaginez cette fanfiction était alors la dernière de mes préoccupations. Il m'a fallu un moment ne serait-ce que pour me souvenir que j'avais laissé çà en suspens, et encore plus longtemps pour trouver le temps et l'envie d'y revenir, même si pour l'essentiel elle était déjà écrite.**_

_**Je la publie enfin, sans y avoir passé le temps de correction et d'amélioration que j'avais prévu initalement. Mais il est grand grand temps de publier et clore cette histoire. Je vous prie donc de m'excuser non seulement pour le délai de publication, mais aussi pour toutes les erreurs que vous pourriez déceler.**_

_**J'aurai souhaité mieux réfléchir à la conclusion de cette histoire (je ne voudrai pas en changer le fond, plutôt la forme pour mieux vous contenter), mais ce retard de publication pèse sur ma conscience (malgré l'accident qui en est la cause), alors je me libère en vous livrant cette dernière partie :)**_

_**Peut-être est-ce le karma qui m'a rattrapée : j'avais maudit sur plusieurs générations les gens qui ne finissent jamais leur fanfiction... J'ai bien failli ne jamais finir la mienne ! Et il est malheureusement probable qu'un certain nombre de lecteurs aient lu le début mais ne connaitront jamais la fin de cette histoire à cause de cet extraordinaire retard... C'est ainsi. Je ne maudirais plus personne donc ;)**_

_**Pour cette dernière partie on quitte le registre de l'aventure pour se centrer sur le ship. Néanmoins, cette fiction continue de s'adresser à un public majeur et ne vous attendez pas à quitter totalement le ton un peu « noir » du début. Rien de bien méchant mais ce n'est pas gentillet non plus... Certains pourraient peut-être être choqués par certains thèmes abordés, encore que la partie 1 est plus choquant de mon point de vue.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_


	2. chapitre un

« Je vous en prie général, vous pouvez entrez. »

Georges Hammond tira sur sa veste de costume pour la rajuster et passa devant la secrétaire du Président en prenant une lente inspiration. Henry Hayes lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le canapé pendant qu'il regroupait sur son bureau divers dossiers. La dernière fois que le vieux général était venu dans cette pièce, il s'était vu complimenter pour sa carrière et avait reçu une promotion. Quelques mois plus tard l'accueil était beaucoup plus strict. Georges avait du insister lourdement pour être reçu à la Maison Blanche. Le Président s'était fait désirer une semaine, laissant le militaire user de formules de politesse et d'arguments avant de lui accorder la moindre entrevue.

Henry Hayes n'était pas à blâmer dans cette affaire. En tant que chef d'Etat il était dans son rôle en désapprouvant violemment un acte de trahison. Hammond supposait que les avertissements incessants de Kinsey alors qu'il était encore vice-président n'aidaient pas non plus en la matière. Ses accusations provocantes concernant la main mise de SG-1 sur Cheyenne Mountain trouvaient un écho dérangeant aujourd'hui alors que les troupes du SG-C continuaient de soutenir et admirer le général O'Neill malgré ses infractions à la loi martiale. Georges avait eu son comptant de calomnies lui aussi, et nul ne pouvait décemment en vouloir au Président Hayes de faire preuve de prudence vis-à-vis de personnes bénéficiant d'une aura embarrassante au sein de l'Air Force.

Le général savait que l'accueil chaleureux réservé à O'Neill et ses coéquipiers avait été une erreur. S'il avait était à la tête de la base comme le prévoyait initialement le protocole, il aurait briefé ses hommes pour qu'ils fassent profil bas malheureusement il avait été évincé par cet Emmerich.

Le Président laissa tomber sa pile de dossiers sur la table basse et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à Hammond en soupirant. Au sommet de cette paperasse le général pouvait voir le dossier militaire de Jack O'Neill. Il décida de l'ignorer dans un premier temps il s'était préparé à présenter son plaidoyer dans un certain ordre afin de ne pas brusquer les choses.

_HAMMOND : _« Monsieur le Président merci de me recevoir. »

_HAYES : _« Vous avez été particulièrement insistant... »

_HAMMOND : _« Effectivement. Je tenais à vous voir en personne pour vous parler de Jacob Carter qui est actuellement retenu dans une cellule du SG-C. »

Le Président se saisit du dossier de Jack.

_HAYES : _« Le Tok'ra n'est pas vraiment un problème. Moi ce qui me préoccupe c'est cet homme. »

Il pointait du doigt le patronyme de O'Neill sur le dossier secret-défense qu'il tenait à la main. Hayes tenait à mener l'entrevue à son rythme à lui, et Hammond ne pouvait pas lutter contre le fil de la conversation.

_HAYES : _« Savez-vous ce que l'on m'a rapporté ? »

Le général fit signe que non, bien qu'il se doutait de ce dont il allait lui parler.

_HAYES : _« On m'a fait part du séjour du général O'Neill à Leavenworth. Saviez-vous que les gardiens là-bàs le saluent sans cesse ? Ils lui font passer des livres pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas dans sa cellule. Un militaire aurait même félicité le prisonnier pour son dernier succès... Succès qui a consisté à commettre un acte de trahison... »

_HAMMOND : _« Je ne nie pas que le général O'Neill a violé la loi et ces militaires non plus certainement. Mais les états de service de Jack O'Neill sont exceptionnels, et même uniques dans l'histoire de l'Air Force. Toutes armées confondues je doute que l'on puisse trouver qui que ce soit qui possède un tel parcours, et ces hommes le savent. Ils ne veulent pas manquer de respect à la hiérarchie, ils veulent simplement montrer leur reconnaissance à un homme qui a beaucoup sacrifié pour la survie de la planète. Ce n'est pas rien... »

Henry Hayes reposa le dossier de Jack avec agacement.

_HAMMOND : _« Si ce militaire s'est permis de féliciter le général – il n'aurait pas dû le faire – ce n'est pas pour sa violation de la loi, qu'il doit aussi désapprouver, mais plutôt pour le courage unique dont O'Neill à fait preuve pour accomplir cette mission clandestine. »

_HAYES : _« Il a agressé ses propres hommes et ces mêmes hommes continuent de l'admirer ! Devrais-je dire vénérer ? »

_HAMMOND : _« Ce n'est pas un fétichisme aveugle. Ils connaissent ses exploits passés et ils reconnaissent les talents de leader du général. En plus de cela c'est justement en partie pour sauver un de ses hommes que O'Neill a fait ce qu'il a fait, c'est pourquoi ses troupes... »

_HAYES : _« Justement parlons-en ! »

Il attrapa le dossier du colonel Carter qui avait été caché sous celui de son supérieur dans la pile et le parcourut en diagonale, ses yeux sautant rapidement d'une ligne à l'autre.

_HAYES : _« Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est une femme... »

Le général Hammond se redressa dans le canapé et croisa les jambes, mal-à-l'aise.

_HAYES : _« Vous voulez que je vous dise de quoi ça a l'air ? »

_HAMMOND : _« Oui monsieur le Président. »

Henry Hayes continua quelques secondes de feuilleter le curriculum vitae de la militaire puis reprit la parole sans lever les yeux du dossier.

_HAYES : _« Parce ce que vous ne savez pas vous-même de quoi ça a l'air ? »

L'atmosphère était extrêmement tendue.

_HAMMOND : _« Le général O'Neill aurait agit de même pour le docteur Jackson ou Teal'c. »

_HAYES : _« Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con. »

Le président avait enfin reporté son regard sur Hammond qui estima préférable de ne rien répondre à ce stade. Lui et Henry Hayes étaient de vieilles connaissances qui s'entendaient à merveille en temps normal, et le ton cassant du président signifiait sans détour à quel point il était furieux.

_HAYES : _« Est-ce que je devrai ajouter un autre chef d'accusation contre le général O'Neill à sa liste déjà bien longue ? »

_HAMMOND : _« Non monsieur. »

Hayes le fixa sans ciller, la mâchoire crispée, le dossier de Samantha Carter toujours à la main. Comme le président semblait ne pas vouloir capituler, le général cru bon d'ajouter que le colonel était officiellement fiancée depuis peu.

_HAYES : _« Oui. Comme c'est commode... »

Il laissa retomber le dossier sur celui de Jack O'Neill et alla se servir un verre de whisky dans le bar, sans en proposer à Georges Hammond.

_HAMMOND : _« Monsieur le Président, le général Jack O'Neill a violé la loi et une sanction doit être appliquée. Mais je pense qu'il faut prendre en compte les antécédents du général et les retombées de cette affaire. Encore une fois personne d'autre, toutes armées confondues, a son parcours exceptionnel. Nous savons que les médailles ne suffisent même plus depuis un moment à valoriser les actes de bravoure de Jack O'Neill et la Maison Blanche se demande depuis quelques années comment remercier cet homme pour sa carrière hors du commun... Si je puis me permettre c'est peut-être aujourd'hui que l'on peut honorer l'homme. »

Le président lui avait tourné le dos et buvait son verre en contemplant par la fenêtre le Washington monument au bout du National Mall.

_HAMMOND : _« Le général O'Neill et ses amis ont réussi l'impensable en tuant Ba'al et en nous rapportant un sarcophage. La rébellion jaffa et les tok'ras nous font part tous les jours des bénéfices considérables de cette mission. Certes elle n'était pas officielle, et même désapprouvée par la hiérarchie, mais nous en récoltons tout de même les fruits aujourd'hui. Je suis d'accord qu'on ne peut pas violer ainsi la loi sans conséquence, mais quand on a les états de service que Jack O'Neill a, quand on réalise un exploit avec peu de ressources, on mérite un traitement de faveur... »

Le président fit le tour de son bureau pour s'y installer, contraignant Hammond à se relever du canapé pour le rejoindre. Il fit face à Hayes sans s'asseoir, n'ayant pas été invité à prendre un siège.

_HAYES : _« En dépit du fait que je ne partage pas votre conception de l'armée selon laquelle des états de service exceptionnels vous prémunissent de suivre les mêmes règles que les autres, je suis contraint d'accorder un traitement de faveur au général O'Neill et à ses amis. »

Georges Hammond s'employa à ne pas montrer son soulagement en gardant un visage respectueux et impassible.

_HAYES : _« L'État-major et mes conseillers pensent qu'une peine de prison aurait des conséquences désastreuses. SG-1 a trop d'influence... »

Le général demeura muet, pressentant encore une fois qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

_HAYES : _« C'était un sacré trou du cul et un emmerdeur de première, mais je regrette de ne pas avoir davantage écouté Robert Kinsey... »


	3. chapitre deux

Le jour-même de cet entretien présidentiel Jacob Carter fut libéré de sa cellule afin de préserver ce qu'il restait des relations diplomatiques avec les tok'ras, et _invité_ à quitter la planète. Jacob aurait préféré rester sur Terre pour guetter le retour des Asgards et pouvoir serrer sa fille dans ses bras mais au téléphone Georges Hammond lui souligna combien sa libération était de mauvaise volonté, et qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas. Jacob traversa donc le vortex sous les yeux hostiles de Emmerich en début de soirée.

Dans les jours qui suivirent la rumeur de la libération prochaine du général O'Neill, de Daniel Jackson, de Teal'c et de Jay Felger se propagea dans tout le SG-C. Les murmures s'effaçaient dès que Emmerich pénétrait dans le mess ou la salle des commandes mais repartaient de plus belle après qu'il ait quitté la pièce. Certains parlaient d'une mutation pour le général et ses hommes d'autres envisageaient un retour pur et simple des mutins à leur poste d'origine. Les paris allaient bon train dans une ambiance joyeuse et provocatrice.

Les esprits s'enflammèrent quand ils apprirent de source officielle que Emmerich quittait le commandement du SG-C à la fin du mois. Tous l'interprétèrent comme le retour au bercail de leur général héroïque, le grand Jack O'Neill, avant que l'Etat-major ne communique au SG-C le nom du général Franck Landry. L'homme avait une excellente réputation auprès de ses troupes mais personne ne réussit à s'enthousiasmer de cette nouvelle, l'avenir de Jack O'Neill redevenant trouble.

Franck Landry prit donc son poste en toute humilité, prononçant un discours mettant en avant les mérites de ses prédécesseurs, et l'autorité paisible du général parvint à restaurer un climat serein au sein de Cheyenne Mountain. Les militaires comprirent rapidement que le général O'Neill ne reprendrait jamais son poste. On continua de s'inquiéter de le savoir emprisonné et tout le monde exprimait ses regrets, malgré le travail irréprochable du nouveau commandant.

Le moral des troupes aurait même pu sombrer à nouveau dans la morosité si Daniel, Teal'c et Felger n'avaient pas été libérés au bout de deux mois de captivité. Les hommes méritaient cette grâce présidentielle et on se reprit à espérer.

Teal'c et Daniel étaient toutefois exclus de SG-1. Le jaffa était _invité_,tout comme Jacob Carter plusieurs semaines auparavant, à partir retrouver les siens. Il était autorisé à revenir sur Terre à l'occasion mais ne devait plus y séjourner de façon permanente ni travailler pour le SG-C. Teal'c savait que le jour viendrait où il quitterait la Terre pour vivre dans une nation jaffa libre, et la disparition de Bra'tac avait placé en son esprit le germe d'une carrière plus politique. Le vieux maître avait laissé un vide dans le cœur des jaffas et les affaires publiques. La mort de Ba'al laissait une opportunité sans précédent à la rébellion de se développer et Teal'c voulait participer à ce grand dessein. Il pensait aussi souvent à Ishta et à Ry'ac en s'imaginant vivre au quotidien avec eux, militant ensemble pour un gouvernement démocratique. Toutefois il ne s'était jamais imaginé bouleverser sa vie alors que SG-1 était disloquée et Jack emprisonné.

Teal'c fit ses aux revoirs à Daniel en lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt et le jour suivant il traversa la porte des étoiles sous les applaudissements nourris des militaires du SG-C.

L'archéologue quant à lui était réaffecté à Atlantis. Daniel rêvait depuis la première expédition de découvrir lui aussi la base des Anciens et il s'était même montré très insistant auprès de Jack pour partir dans la galaxie de Pégase à bord du Prométhée. Cette réaffectation était donc loin d'être une punition pour l'archéologue qui avait soif de nouveaux horizons depuis plusieurs mois. Mais maintenant que cela se concrétisait une sourde appréhension lui alourdissait le cœur. Après tant d'années au sein de SG-1 il se sentait profondément enraciné au SG-C malgré ses rêves d'exploration. De plus il n'avait pas imaginé que la dissolution de l'équipe s'apparenterait davantage à un éclatement, sans fin en bonne et due forme.

Comme le vaisseau Dédale, sous le commandement du colonel Steven Caldwell, ne devait quitter la Voie Lactée que dans deux mois, Daniel avait tout son temps contrairement à Teal'c pour mettre ses affaires en ordre et se faire à cette idée.

Jay Felger quant à lui était transféré en zone 51. De manière ironique il était affecté à l'étude du sarcophage ramené clandestinement sur Terre. L'appareil avait été déménagé au Nevada pour faire l'objet d'investigations scientifiques approfondies et étoffer le socle de connaissances qu'ils avaient pu déjà acquérir en étudiant l'artefact Ancien récupéré au Honduras. Felger bénéficia d'un accueil inédit à la base quand il fut autorisé à aller y récupérer ses effets personnels, recevant des accolades viriles des militaires ou des regards appréciateurs de la part de ses collègues scientifiques.

Le dénouement de cette aventure était donc doux-amer pour les trois hommes : exclus du SG-C mais sans procès punis mais pas condamnés. Surtout, ils ignoraient quand Jack serait libéré à son tour. Le général Hammond leur avait discrètement laissé sous-entendre que O'Neill bénéficierait d'une clémence égale à la leur, mais sans précisions sur ses nouvelles modalités de carrière ou une date de libération.


	4. chapitre trois

Martin Kooms leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper une lamentation exagérément plaintive.

_FELGER : _« Quoi ?! Vous ne me croyez pas peut-être ?! »

Son acolyte secoua la tête, l'air atterré.

_KOOMS : _« Peu importe ! Depuis que vous êtes arrivé vous nous bassinez avec vos exploits sur Kroquinelle ! Changez de disque c'est usant à la fin ! »

_FELGER : _« La planète s'appelle Kroch'nel ! KROCH'NEL ! Pff Kroquinelle... Non mais on rêve. »

Kooms haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

_FELGER : _« Tout le monde sait çà ! C'est pas n'importe quelle planète, c'est la planète-mère du territoire de Ba'al quand même... Enfin... C'ETAIT ! Hé hé ! »

Felger se tourna avec un air espiègle vers les deux autres scientifiques qui occupaient le laboratoire. Son visage hilare semblait irriter un peu plus Kooms qui choisit de s'éloigner du sarcophage pour aller se cacher derrière son ordinateur, le plus loin possible de Felger.

_FELGER : _« Et mis à part vous, tout le monde se passionne pour mes histoires, pas vrai ? »

Les deux collègues de Kooms hochèrent la tête poliment, provoquant une nouvelle fois l'exaspération du scientifique.

_KOOMS : _« Les vrais exploits se font en laboratoire ! Là ou les vrais scientifiques font des découvertes majeures. Alors mettez-vous au boulot plutôt que de jacasser ! »

_FELGER : _« Discours typique d'un rat de laboratoire... »

Felger passa devant son collègue avec un air suprêmement condescendant et impertinent, la démarche assurée. Il vint s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le sarcophage, l'autre main sur la hanche, dans une attitude décontractée.

_FELGER : _« Mon pauvre Kooms, vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de l'ampleur de cette mission. Mais c'est normal ! Vous, vous êtes fait pour travailler derrière un bureau... Nous ne sommes pas fait du même métal voilà tout. »

Kooms lui jeta un regard sceptique derrière son écran d'ordinateur, et le sourire insolent de Felger s'élargit un peu plus. Il s'appuya davantage sur l'appareil goaul'd avec désinvolture et croisa les jambes.

_FELGER : _« Jack est venu me chercher pour cette mission parce que... »

_KOOMS : _« Jack ?! »

_FELGER : _« Oui c'est le prénom du général O'Neill mon brave. »

_KOOMS : _« Merci je savais ! Non mais franchement... »

_FELGER : _« Jack est venu me chercher pour cette mission parce qu'il sait quel genre d'homme je suis. Évidemment je ne le montre pas mais je suis un homme d'action dans le fond. Un drogué à l'adrénaline ! Quand ça tire de partout c'est là que se révèle tout mon potentiel explosif ! Et alors là... On ne m'arrête plus ! Sur Kroch'nel j'en ai tué des jaffas, vous n'imaginez même pas ! »

_KOOMS : _« Non j'imagine pas... »

_FELGER : _« Regardez-moi bien Kooms. Devant vous vous avez un guerrier ! Un homme qui se nourrit de danger et... »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand le sarcophage sur lequel il était appuyé disparut, téléporté dans un flash aveuglant, le laissant choir sans grâce sur le sol dur du laboratoire dans un cri de surprise que personne n'entendit à cause du bruyant éclat de rire de Martin Kooms.


	5. chapitre quatre

Une puissante lumière violait la barrière de ses paupières lourdes, lui arrachant une grimace contrariée. Elle leva lentement son bras pour le porter à son visage et masquer l'intruse. Elle se sentait bien pourtant, comme après une longue nuit de sommeil réparatrice dont on peine à émerger. Physiquement elle se portait donc à merveille mais elle se sentait confuse.

Où s'était-elle endormie déjà ? Sous son dos la surface était dure et elle sentait de légers frissons parcourir son corps. Difficile de l'imaginer dormir si bien sur une paillasse rigide et dans le froid. Brusquement elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas du pouvoir mouvoir ainsi son bras droit sans en éprouver une douleur atroce. Pourquoi ?

Les images affluèrent dans son esprit en un flot brutal et elle se redressa vivement ou ouvrant les yeux. Elle se sentit alors encore plus perdue. Non seulement elle aurait du souffrir de ses blessures mais elle devrait aussi se réveiller à l'infirmerie, or ces deux déductions évidentes ne se vérifiaient absolument pas. Les pensées naissaient pêle-mêle et lui donnèrent le tournis : ses blessures avaient disparu, elle était nue, elle reposait dans un sarcophage mais elle était à bord d'un vaisseau asgard. Bien sûr elle fit sans peine le lien entre sa guérison spectaculaire et l'appareil goaul'd, mais pour le reste elle était encore déconcertée.

Elle sentait confusément que le raisonnement logique de cette situation était à portée de main mais un mouvement à sa gauche la fit bondir, stoppant net le fil de ses hypothèses. Elle se mit debout, prête à se défendre contre un adversaire : goaul'd ? Elle était dans un sarcophage après tout. Réplicateur ? Elle était dans un vaisseau asgard annexé par les machines peut-être.

_THOR : _« Salutations colonel Carter. Vous êtes à bord du Samantha Carter. »

Elle était paumée ! Son esprit intégra vite que le vaisseau asgard était visiblement sûr et que l'alien en face d'elle était l'ami de longue date de la Terre, Thor. Quant au reste... Colonel Carter à bord de... Quoi ?!

Face à son regard surpris et son air confus l'asgard fit un geste ample de la main pour lui désigner le vaisseau.

_THOR : _« J'ai rebaptisé mon vaisseau le « Yggdrasil ». Je le nomme désormais le « Samantha Carter » en votre honneur. »

L'intelligibilité de cette phrase parvint à sa conscience en même temps que la lucidité qu'elle se tenait nue devant Thor, debout dans le sarcophage. Elle s'accroupit pudiquement en cachant maladroitement son corps de ses mains. Mal interprétant son geste, Thor s'enquit de savoir si elle avait froid.

_SAM : _« Euh... Oui. Mais pas que. »

Après un regard perplexe Thor se dirigea vers sa console au pied de laquelle des piles de vêtements attendaient.

_THOR : _« J'ai pris la liberté de téléporter depuis votre base plusieurs vêtements afin que vous trouviez ceux qui vous conviennent. »

L'asgard restait la fixer, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne quitter son sarcophage. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis elle se dit qu'après tout il était lui même nu comme tous les siens, faisant fi volontairement du fait qu'elle possédait un organe génital au contraire des asgards.

Elle fouilla parmi l'amoncellement de tissus et fut soulagée d'y trouver également des sous-vêtements à sa taille. Elle sourit intérieurement en dégageant des caleçons masculins et se saisit d'un tee-shirt. Elle était enfin en treillis, il ne lui manquait plus que des chaussettes et des boots, que Thor avait oublié. Mais l'essentiel était là !

Elle se tourna vers l'extra-terrestre qui continuait de l'observer sans arrière-pensée.

_SAM : _« Merci Thor. »

_THOR : _« Je vous en prie. »

_SAM : _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi je me réveille à bord du... "Samantha Carter", dans un sarcophage ? Où sont Daniel et Teal'c ? »

_THOR : _« Le général O'Neill m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour vous plonger en état de stase pendant que lui, SG-1 et votre père allaient voler un sarcophage à Ba'al. »

Le colonel Carter étouffa une exclamation de surprise et se mit à genoux, son visage à hauteur de celui de Thor.

_SAM : _« Mais ils vont bien ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ?! »

_THOR : _« Rassurez-vous colonel Carter. Votre père et vos amis sont en parfaite santé. Ils sont rentrés sur Terre il y a plus d'un mois avec le sarcophage, mais nous étions retenu dans la galaxie d'Ida. »

Elle fit un sourire éclatant au asgard et sentit perler des larmes de soulagement au coin de ses yeux. Des vagues d'émotions successives la submergeait. En l'espace de cinq secondes elle avait craint pour la vie de son père et de ses coéquipiers pour immédiatement vivre la délivrance de les savoir en vie. Elle ne croyait pas sa chance d'être elle-même vivante et en bonne santé après l'angoisse terrible qui l'avait étreinte, et Sam réalisait l'ampleur de ce que le général O'Neill avait bravé pour la sauver. Elle était emportée par la constellation de pensées émues et de sentiments qui enflammaient son esprit. Le colonel Carter commença à rire nerveusement tout en versant des larmes de soulagement.

Thor ouvrit grand les yeux d'incompréhension. Cette fois-ci Sam éclata de rire. Plus l'asgard la fixait de son regard perplexe moins elle parvenait à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. C'était si bon ! Être ici, dans un vaisseau rebaptisé en son honneur, son cerveau intact et son intégrité physique préservée, l'horreur de P9X-834 derrière elle.

Elle reprit sa respiration et essuya ses larmes de joie d'un revers de main.

_THOR : _« Je dois immédiatement téléporter le sarcophage et vous renvoyer au SG-C. Je me suis absenté trop longtemps. »

Le colonel Carter se leva et se composa instantanément un visage sérieux.

_SAM : _« Vous êtes en pleine guerre contre les réplicateurs et vous êtes quand même venu me sauver. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier un jour de ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? »

_THOR : _« En vérité c'est moi qui vient de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon peuple. »

Un flash brouilla sa vue et le rayon téléporteur la matérialisa dans le bureau du général, mais l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas Jack O'Neill. Le commandant sursauta en la découvrant; il posa des yeux ronds sur ses pieds nus et la dévisagea à nouveau. Le colonel Carter le scrutait avec le même étonnement. Des explications s'imposaient.


	6. chapitre cinq

Daniel posa une tasse fumante devant son amie et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé avec elle, après avoir poussé un carton.

_SAM : _« Vous allez vendre votre appartement ? »

_DANIEL : _« Non, non. On a le droit d'emporter deux ou trois cartons d'effets personnels sur Atlantis alors je me prépare tranquillement. Je ne me vois pas me séparer de mon logement alors que tout change déjà autour de moi. Savoir que j'aurai ce repère quand je rentrerai sur Terre c'est important. »

Sam avait été brièvement briefé par le général Landry des événements depuis son coma. Après un passage forcé par l'infirmerie elle s'était empressée de retrouver Daniel chez lui pour qu'il lui explique en détails tous ces bouleversements. Après des retrouvailles émues, surtout pour l'archéologue, la conversation tournait essentiellement autour du chamboulement de leurs vies plutôt que les drames antérieurs. Sam se sentait incapable de tout gérer à la fois.

_SAM : _« Je vous comprends. Moi-même j'ai l'impression que tous mes repères s'effritent... »

_DANIEL : _« Pourtant vous êtes toujours à la tête de SG-1. »

_SAM : _« Apparemment... Mais sans vous ce n'est plus vraiment SG-1, ce n'est plus qu'un mot qui a été vidé de son sens. »

_DANIEL : _« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tant que vous en ferez partie il y aura encore un peu de nous dans cette équipe. Vous avez commencé au SG-C vous aviez 30 ans et c'est un peu nous qui avons contribué à faire de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Tant que vous commandez SG-1 notre histoire continue de s'écrire... »

_SAM : _« J'avais encore 29 ans. »

_DANIEL : _« Mille excuses madame de vous avoir vieilli de quelques mois. »

Elles sourit malicieusement à Daniel.

_SAM : _« C'est très poétique ce que vous dites Daniel mais ça ne me console pas vraiment de savoir que mon équipe est dissoute. Je n'étais même pas là ! En plus le général O'Neill est emprisonné, on ne sait même pas quand il va sortir. »

_DANIEL : _« Hammond nous a dit que sa libération devrait intervenir bientôt. »

_SAM : _« Ce qui ne veut rien dire. Bientôt c'est la semaine prochaine comme dans 3 mois... »

Sa voix avait légèrement déraillé sur la fin de sa phrase, mettant en lumière son angoisse. Daniel posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

_DANIEL : _« Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que vous vous le figurez Sam. Mis à part l'ennui, l'emprisonnement tel que nous l'avons vécu se passe plutôt bien. Je veux dire les conditions étaient bonnes en ce qui nous concerne. »

_SAM : _« Oh mon dieu Daniel je suis désolée. Je ne parle que de moi et de ce qui m'inquiète, alors que vous avez risqué le pire, ait été emprisonné puis viré. »

_DANIEL : _« C'est faux, vous m'avez posé plein de questions sur moi en arrivant. Et puis je ne suis pas viré je suis muté. »

Sam lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

_DANIEL : _« Oui bon je suis viré. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vous assure... Pas pour moi en tous cas. »

La discussion se focalisait à nouveau sur sa personne mais elle ressentait avec culpabilité le besoin de s'épancher.

_SAM : _« Avec le temps je suppose que je m'y ferai... Du moment que je sais que Teal'c et vous êtes heureux et que je peux vous voir de temps en temps... Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a passé les 7 dernières années ensemble, à se voir presque tous les jours ? »

_DANIEL : _« Alléluia ça vous fera des vacances ! »

Ils rirent doucement et prient une nouvelle gorgée de café.

_SAM : _« Qui se plaindra avec moi des macaronis au fromage ? »

_DANIEL : _« Effectivement c'est un point essentiel. »

Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin : dédramatiser la situation avec l'un des principaux intéressés. Certes, dans le fond elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre puisqu'il y a quelques temps encore elle pensait mourir. Elle allait bien, ses amis aussi, et incroyablement ils n'étaient pas condamnés à des peines de prison pour acte de trahison.

Cependant l'avenir incertain de O'Neill et la dissolution de SG-1 jetaient une chape de plomb sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant et se faire croire qu'elle était cette femme forte et affranchie qu'elle se figurait être il y a sept ans de cela. Elle était devenue dépendante de ses coéquipiers et de cet équilibre unique qu'ils avaient su créer.

Finalement elle n'avait jamais été meilleure que les autres, pas davantage autonome ou forte. Après sa rupture avec Jonas elle s'était promise de ne plus tomber amoureuse d'un militaire mais avait succombé au charme d'un autre quelques années plus tard. Encore pire puisqu'il s'agissait de son supérieur direct ! Elle s'était persuadée qu'elle était plus forte que ses sentiments, continuant de travailler étroitement avec lui sans jamais entamer de relation amoureuse. Mais c'était un leurre puisqu'elle le voyait pratiquement tous les jours, dormait près de lui, riait ou pleurait à ses côtés... Se faire croire que l'on peut se passer d'une personne alors qu'elle fait partie intégrante de votre vie, quelle blague... Faux sur toute la ligne. Vraiment elle n'était pas cette femme solide qu'elle pensait être...

Perdre les repères dont elle dépendait profondément l'angoissait donc plus qu'elle ne l'aurait prétendu.

Si en plus elle laissait monter à la surface de son esprit la mort du lieutenant Hailey, du colonel Mullie, et de Bra'tac, elle était mûre pour une bonne dépression...

Elle sentit confusément les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle s'empressa de les essuyer avec irritation.

_DANIEL : _« Ça devait être fantastique de retrouver Pete après toutes ces épreuves. »

L'archéologue avait changé de sujet avec entrain afin de laisser la possibilité à Sam de masquer son désarroi et la faire parler sur un sujet plus joyeux. Mais cette tactique n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Sam se racla la gorge et prit tout son temps pour reposer sa tasse sur la table basse avant de répondre à son ami sans oser le regarder en face.

_SAM : _« En fait je n'ai pas encore vu Pete. »

Daniel ne cacha pas sa surprise.

_DANIEL : _« Vous êtes d'abord venu me voir ? »

_SAM : _« Oui. »

La jeune femme lui avait répondu avec un air assuré et sur un ton d'évidence, signifiant de façon muette : Oui, et alors ?! Son ami ne semblait pas estimer que cette réponse était si logique et naturelle. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Sam avec perplexité.

_SAM : _« Je rentre tout de suite chez moi après pour le retrouver. Mais si j'étais allée le voir directement en quittant la base il ne m'aurait plus laisser sortir et j'avais trop envie de vous voir. »

_DANIEL : _« Sam est-ce que vous auriez un amour secret à me révéler ?! »

Dans un bref instant de panique le visage du général O'Neill s'imposa à son esprit avant qu'elle ne comprenne que Daniel plaisantait et parlait de lui-même. Elle se força à rire.

_SAM : _« Non non Daniel je vous rassure rien de cet ordre là. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de vous voir aujourd'hui. Vous comprenez je ne peux pas parler avec Pete de P9X-834, de Bra'tac, de la fin de SG-1. Enfin pas dans le détail. Et puis je ne crois pas qu'il comprendrait... »

_DANIEL : _« C'est votre fiancé. Sans révéler des informations je pense qu'il peut saisir ce qui vous tourmente dans les grandes lignes et vous réconforter... On m'a dit qu'il avait appelé tous les jours à la base pour avoir de vos nouvelles. »

_SAM : _« Je sais ! »

Elle lui avait répondu plus sèchement qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

_DANIEL : _« Il y a un problème avec Pete dont vous souhaiteriez qu'on parle ? »

_SAM : _« Mais non ! »

Elle ne parvenait plus à dissimuler son agacement et le regard scrutateur de Daniel l'exacerbait de plus en plus. Bon sang elle avait juste besoin de partager des inquiétudes profondes avec son ami et pouvoir se confier sans avoir à dissimuler des informations secret-défense ! Où était le problème ?!

Sentant qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et voulant prouver qu'il n'y avait aucun accroc dans sa relation avec Pete, elle se leva et annonça de façon impromptue qu'elle rentrait chez elle retrouver son fiancé.

_DANIEL : _« On se revoit demain ? »

_SAM : _« Je ne pense pas. Pete voudra sûrement qu'on passe toute la journée ensemble. »

Elle avait parlé avec amertume et l'archéologue lui fit un doux sourire.

_DANIEL : _« Je comprends c'est normal. En tous cas n'hésitez pas à passer me voir avant de reprendre le travail, ça me fera plaisir. »

Cela rappelait cruellement à Sam qu'elle ne retrouverai pas son ami à la base à l'issue de sa permission. Elle lui dit au revoir sans enthousiasme et Daniel referma la porte derrière elle avec un pli d'inquiétude sur le front.


	7. chapitre six

Elle adopta un trajet détourné pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait décidé d'emprunter la vieille route qui sinuait à travers la forêt de pins plutôt que la grande nationale, rallongeant son trajet de dix bonnes minutes. Sam s'était dit qu'elle souhaitait profiter un peu de la nature et du calme de cette route peu fréquentée, mais elle se mentait à elle-même.

Elle n'était en fait pas du tout pressée de rentrer chez elle. En vérité Sam appréhendait les retrouvailles avec Pete. Elle avait envie de le voir bien sûr, mais elle s'était sentie obligée d'écourter son entrevue avec Daniel pour lui et elle avait horreur de se sentir contrainte par un homme. Était-ce du féminisme exacerbé ?

Ce qui la contrariait surtout c'était de savoir qu'elle allait devoir réconforter son fiancé après la peur de la perte et l'angoisse de l'inconnu. C'était très égoïste. Il avait du souffrir le martyre de la savoir en danger de mort. Mais elle ne se voyait pas le rassurer alors qu'elle était elle-même en plein deuil. Pour Sam le décès de sa jeune protégée, Jessica Hailey, ne remontait pas à trois mois et demi, délai réel depuis la mission sur P9X-834. Aux yeux du colonel ayant été plongée dans le coma puis en stase, la perte de la jeune lieutenant datait d'un jour ou deux. Sans parler de Bra'tac.

Sam ne se sentait pas rassasiée de confidences après le café pris chez son ami. Elle avait encore besoin de façon viscérale de s'épancher sur la dissolution de SG-1 et son inquiétude pour le général O'Neill. Malgré tous les efforts que son fiancé ferai pour comprendre, car c'était un homme plein d'empathie, Sam était persuadée qu'elle ne trouverait pas le réconfort qu'elle désirait auprès de Pete.

Finalement elle arriva dans sa rue et se gara derrière la voiture de son fiancé devant la maison qu'ils partageaient désormais. En apercevant le véhicule de l'homme qu'elle allait épouser elle sentit son estomac se nouer et l'envie irrationnelle de repartir. Mais merde à la fin ! Elle éprouvait le même sentiment dérangeant que lorsque Pete l'avait demandé en mariage : une discordance, entre ce qu'elle était censée sur le papier faire et ressentir, et la réalité.

Même si elle était inquiète de savoir comment son fiancé se portait après ces lourds événements, en balance elle était davantage préoccupée par sa situation professionnelle et l'avenir de Jack O'Neill. Quel était son état d'esprit ainsi emprisonné dans une cellule depuis plus de deux mois ? Que ressentait-il après la mort de leurs coéquipiers et amis ? Serait-il définitivement exclu de l'Air Force ?

Voilà ce qui importait en priorité pour Sam, et non pas les tourments de son fiancé. Sa vie émotionnelle était décidément atypique...

_PETE : _« Sam ! »

Elle leva ses yeux du volant qu'elle fixait depuis plusieurs longues secondes et vit Pete sortir de l'allée pour accourir vers elle. Sam lui avait envoyé un texto pour le prévenir qu'elle allait bien et rentrait à la maison (elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque en la découvrant sur le seuil tout de même) et il avait certainement guetté son arrivée depuis la fenêtre du salon.

Elle détacha sa ceinture au moment où son fiancé ouvrait la portière puis l'extirpait de sa voiture, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte désespérée.

_PETE : _« Oh mon dieu Sam ! »

Il couvrait sa joue de baisers et raffermit sa prise sur elle en la tenant dans ses bras comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évapore. Sam s'employa à le serrer contre elle avec la même passion, même si en vérité elle se sentait envahie par ce contact appuyé. Pete se détacha légèrement d'elle et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Ce baiser réussit finalement à éveiller chez Sam un véritable sentiment de tendresse et de joie de pouvoir retrouver son amant, après avoir failli mourir prématurément.

Elle lui répondit sans peine et fut même soulagée d'éprouver enfin depuis son retour une émotion « normale » vis-à-vis de lui. Le baiser s'éternisa un peu mais Pete finit par la libérer en la regardant avec amour, les yeux brillants.

_PETE : _« Je suis si heureux que tu sois là. Oh Sam tu vas bien ! Tu es en vie et tu vas bien ! C'est extraordinaire ma chérie. »

Elle lui sourit et il l'enlaça à nouveau.

_PETE : _« Allez viens, rentre ! »

Une fois à l'intérieur Pete se tourna vers elle en gardant sa main étroitement dans la sienne.

_PETE : _« Sam qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Te poser dans le canapé et je te fais un café ? Ou alors tu voudrais peut-être profiter d'être rentrée pour reprendre tes marques, prendre un bain peut-être ? Ou on peut passer tout de suite à table ! Tu as faim ? Sinon on peut aller se balader ? »

Il était surexcité et impatient de s'occuper d'elle. A nouveau Sam se sentait pressée et contrainte. Pete l'étouffait par toutes ses attentions. Elle ignorait si c'était une réaction normale.

_SAM : _« Pete ne t'inquiète pas si j'ai besoin de quelque chose je saurai me débrouiller. »

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

_PETE : _« Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver ! Autant de bonheur c'est juste dingue ! »

Elle l'embrassa brièvement à son tour et se dirigea vers le salon pour s'asseoir dans le canapé. Pete s'assit, collé à elle, en passant un bras derrière ses épaules puis la serra contre son torse.

_PETE : _« Tu n'imagines pas comment j'étais mort d'inquiétude. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. »

Il se lança alors dans une description détaillée de ses journées après la mission de Sam sur P9X-834. Sa visite à la base alors qu'elle était inconsciente, sa conversation avec ses collègues et le général O'Neill (elle se crispa légèrement), l'appel du SG-C pour l'informer qu'il ne pourrait plus rendre visite à Sam mais sans pouvoir lui dire précisément pourquoi. Tout ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui révéler était que sa fiancée n'était plus sur Terre et qu'une technologie alien pouvait peut-être la sauver. Alors Pete avait appelé tous les jours. Il avait également beaucoup parlé avec Marc mais c'était finalement très frustrant car le frère de Sam était encore moins dans la confidence que Pete ne l'était.

Au fil du temps qui passait il perdait de plus en plus espoir de la retrouver et avait commencé à sombrer dans une dépression et un stress intenses.

Sa litanie dura ainsi plusieurs minutes sans que Sam parvienne à lui accorder tant que çà d'importance. C'était injuste et elle s'en voulait de se montrer si distante vis-à-vis des sentiments de Pete.

_PETE : _« Enfin tu es là et c'est tout ce qui importe maintenant. »

Il lui fit un tendre baiser sur la tempe et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. La dernière personne qui avait eu ce geste d'affection envers elle était Jack O'Neill et elle se rembrunit à nouveau en songeant que son supérieur était enfermé à Leavenworth.

_PETE : _« Et toi comment tu te sens ? Je n'ai pas eu les détails bien sûr mais j'ai appris que certains de tes collègues étaient morts sur cette planète. Je suis vraiment désolée Sam. Tu arrives à surmonter çà ? »

Après avoir longuement écouté Pete s'épancher sur ses inquiétudes elle n'avait plus le cœur à lui faire part de ses sentiments. C'était absurde après s'être plaint de ne pouvoir suffisamment exposer en détails de ce qui la préoccupait.

_SAM : _« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

_PETE : _« Je comprends. Pour toi c'est tout récent encore. »

Son fiancé intégrait très bien le temps subjectif dans lequel elle vivait depuis son réveil sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de l'expliquer. Sam serra la main de Pete et se colla un peu plus contre lui en signe d'affection.

_SAM : _« Merci Pete. C'est important pour moi de savoir que je peux compter sur toi si j'en ai envie, au moment où je le souhaite. C'est bon de rentrer chez soi et se couper de tout çà. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait la main de son fiancé avait migré vers son ventre qu'il caressait gentiment. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou où elle pu sentir sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement. Alors qu'elle restait passive et incertaine quant à ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, Pete se mit à lui caresser doucement un sein à travers le tissu de son haut. Sam demeurai bizarrement inactive mais cela ne préoccupait pas son fiancé qui se colla un peu plus à elle, frottant son érection contre sa cuisse.

Ne ressentant aucune excitation ce fut le signal pour Sam, qui repoussa doucement Pete.

_SAM : _« Pardon Pete. Je me sens très fatiguée je suis même épuisée. C'est beaucoup d'émotions. »

_PETE : _« Excuse-moi Sam. »

_SAM : _« Non non tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est moi... Je suis un peu chamboulée par tout çà. »

_PETE : _« Oui évidemment. Tu n'as pas la tête à çà c'est évident. C'est juste que... Je suis très heureux de te retrouver. »

_SAM : _« Bien sûr ! Moi aussi. »

La gêne était perceptible mais Pete fit bonne figure et lui proposa de leur préparer un bon repas pour fêter son retour et manger sans attendre afin qu'elle puisse se coucher tôt.

_SAM : _« Oui s'il te plaît. Tu es adorable. »

Il baisa ses lèvres avec entrain et partit aussitôt dans la cuisine. Sam annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche avant de passer à table. Elle était particulièrement troublée mais reconnaissante à Pete de jouer le jeu. Elle avait purement et simplement mentit à son amant en affirmant qu'elle se sentait trop fatiguée. Elle n'avait même pas du tout sommeil, et aurait été prête à passer la soirée puis la nuit à parler avec Daniel de la fin de SG-1 ou de leurs aventures sur Kroch'nel. Sam n'avait en fin de compte juste pas du tout envie de faire l'amour avec Pete ce soir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple il était arrivé quelques fois qu'elle refuse ses avances. Pete se montrait toujours très compréhensif et lui avait confié que ce n'était pas grave si elle avait une libido moins forte que la sienne. Sam en doutait pourtant. Elle songea avec culpabilité à toutes ces fois où elle s'était masturbée en pensant à un autre, alors qu'elle avait refusé peu de temps avant un rapport sexuel avec Pete. Un jour elle avait même craint qu'il ne la surprenne dans son plaisir solitaire.

Sam chassa rapidement cette pensée avec un léger sentiment de honte. En passant dans sa chambre... Non leur chambre... Elle remarqua que sa chemise de nuit reposait sur son oreiller alors qu'elle aurait du être rangée dans un tiroir. Elle comprit sans mal que Pete devait dormir près du vêtement depuis tout ce temps pour combler son absence, s'abreuvant de son odeur. Sam grimaça et la culpabilité lui plomba à nouveau l'estomac.

Dans la salle de bain elle se déshabilla et ouvrit un placard pour attraper une serviette de bain propre. Sam se figea en avisant deux boîtes de comprimés qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle attrapa les flacons et constata avec tristesse qu'il s'agissait de médicaments contre le stress et d'anti-dépresseurs. Pete n'en prenait pas avant.

La jeune femme avait la gorge nouée et ne pouvait plus se départir de la culpabilité qui lui écrasait la poitrine. L'idée d'inviter Pete à la rejoindre sous la douche et annuler son refus de tout à l'heure lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle reposa les flacons à leur place et rentra seule dans la cabine de douche sans appeler son fiancé.


	8. chapitre sept

Six semaines après son réveil dans le sarcophage et son retour au SG-C le colonel Carter n'avait toujours pas reconstitué une équipe. Dans un premier temps elle s'était vue accorder quelques jours de repos pour digérer la situation puis avait été provisoirement intégrée à SG-3 pour quelques missions de routine. Sam passait surtout beaucoup de temps dans son laboratoire où elle était censée entre autres choses éplucher les dossiers de nombreux candidats. Mais elle procrastinait et repoussait toujours cette décision, prétextant des expériences importantes. Le colonel avait bien jeté un coup d'œil aux curriculum vitae mais elle trouvait toutes ces candidatures plutôt pauvres, ce qui était totalement malhonnête de sa part. Elle remettait donc toujours au lendemain ce qui aurait dû être fait il y a des jours de cela.

En écho à cette mauvaise volonté Sam passait également un temps considérable à éviter Pete et à trouver de fausses excuses pour ne pas faire l'amour avec lui ou même rentrer à la maison. Plus d'une fois elle s'était vue lui annoncer par téléphone qu'elle était contrainte de demeurer à la base alors que le général Landry l'avait encouragé à rentrer chez elle.

Pourtant son fiancé se montrait prévenant et compréhensif avec elle. C'était une épreuve pour lui de la savoir en mission pendant plusieurs jours alors qu'elle avait failli mourir sur le terrain. L'attente était âpre pour Pete qui prenait garde à ne pas le faire payer à Sam. Il était égal dans ses humeurs et patient. S'il avait été irascible et pressant cela aurait fourni une excuse en or à Sam pour le maintenir à distance mais Pete était adorable et d'une gentillesse constante.

C'est pourquoi il y a deux semaines, quand elle était finalement rentrée un soir pour dormir à la maison, elle n'avait pas repoussé ses avances. Sam se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment l'éconduire alors qu'elle était revenue depuis un mois sans qu'ils aient jamais fait l'amour. D'autant qu'elle avait été un mois en stase avant cela et ils avaient eu un rapport sexuel au moins deux ou trois semaines avant la mission sur P9X-834. Soit plusieurs mois sans intimité avec son fiancé !

Le pire c'est que lorsqu'il avait commencé à la caresser tendrement sous la couette elle s'était rendue compte qu'il ne lui avait pas du tout manqué physiquement. Elle avait accepté sa ferveur docilement, presque passivement, mais Pete était assez entreprenant pour deux, emballé par la possibilité de pouvoir enfin se soulager de la tension sexuelle qui le tenait au corps depuis longtemps. Il s'était bien inquiété après du plaisir de Sam mais elle avait éludé en mentant sur son orgasme et il s'était endormi en la serrant dans ses bras.

Son téléphone sonna.

_SAM : _« Carter. »

_WALTER : _« Mon colonel, le général Landry souhaite vous voir dans son bureau. »

_SAM : _« Très bien Walter j'arrive. »

Et bien on dirait qu'après le rapport sexuel avec Pete c'était maintenant ses devoirs concernant SG-1 qu'elle ne pouvait plus éviter. Soupirant face à ce parallèle maladroit et absurde elle mit en veille son ordinateur et se dirigea le pas lourd vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Dans les couloirs elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers son père. Il était venu la voir quelques jours après son réveil et cette visite l'avait temporairement arrachée à sa mélancolie. Sam aimerait tant qu'il puisse se libérer de ses obligations et viennent la consoler, comme lorsqu'elle était une petite fille et qu'elle était tombée ou avait fait un cauchemar. Mais elle était une adulte et ses préoccupations étaient bien plus obscures.

Elle toqua à la porte du commandant de la base et le général Landry l'accueillit avec une expression chaleureuse. Le colonel Carter était bien forcée de reconnaître la bienveillance et la compétence de son supérieur malgré ses regrets concernant le général O'Neill. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le haïr mais c'était peine perdue.

_LANDRY : _« Bonjour colonel. Repos. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. »

Depuis le premier jour le commandant de la base s'était montré admiratif envers son parcours militaire et désireux qu'elle vive au mieux la transition. Landry n'avait pas hésité à lui faire part de sa fierté d'avoir sous ses ordres une personne aussi brillante qu'elle, malgré les accusations voilées de la Maison Blanche concernant la main mise de SG-1 sur Cheyenne Mountain. Peut-être était-ce parce que sans Teal'c, Daniel et O'Neill elle ne représentait plus qu'une « menace » minime pour l'autorité du général, ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait décidé de se forger sa propre opinion. En tous cas le colonel Carter ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle bénéficiait d'un traitement très positif depuis son retour.

_LANDRY : _« Alors colonel comment se passent les missions avec SG-3 ? »

_SAM : _« Bien mon général. Ils m'accueillent à chaque fois sans problème. »

_LANDRY : _« Oui le colonel Reynolds m'a dit que lui et ses hommes étaient à chaque fois fiers de vous faire une place dans leur équipe. »

Sam rougit légèrement.

_LANDRY : _« Mais vous êtes colonel et à la tête de SG-1. Je ne peux pas continuer à vous envoyer en mission sous les ordres de Reynolds. C'est un gâchis de ressources. »

Le colonel Carter hocha la tête avec raideur mais ne répondit rien.

_LANDRY : _« Le fait est que vous avez eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir aux candidatures que Walter vous a transmis, même jusqu'à parfois rester la nuit à la base... Souvent... »

Carter se sentait très mal-à-l'aise à présent. Elle se demandait si le général, riche de toute son expérience, avait perçu les tourments dans sa vie privée.

_LANDRY : _« Êtes-vous préoccupée par quelque chose en particulier ? Est-ce pour cela que vous ne m'avez toujours pas transmis les noms de vos nouvelles recrues ? »

Et bingo ! Quelle poisse.

_SAM : _« Non mon général tout va bien. »

Landry haussa les sourcils et fit une petite moue septique.

_LANDRY : _« Très bien colonel. Loin de moi l'idée d'être indiscret. Si vous pensez pouvoir faire votre travail en toute sérénité dans ce cas tâchez de reformer une équipe SG-1 comme je vous l'ai demandé. Je vous laisse encore deux semaines après quoi je veux que vous déposiez sur mon bureau les trois ou quatre dossiers qui vous conviennent le plus. »

_SAM : _« A vos ordres. »

Elle avait hésité à parler de la perturbation d'avoir perdu ses coéquipiers, mais à quoi bon. Elle devrait quand même choisir ces foutues recrues et elle allait passer pour quoi ? Un colonel qui pleurniche et se plaint de ne plus pouvoir travailler avec ses amis ?

_LANDRY : _« Parfait. A votre retour de P9X-996 je vous accorderai deux jours de congé puis vous vous occuperez de ce recrutement. »

_SAM : _« Une permission ? En quelle honneur ? »

Landry eut un petit sourire en coin et s'adossa pleinement dans son fauteuil.

_LANDRY : _« Le retour de Jack O'Neill à Colorado Springs. »

Sam retint sa respiration et écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait de recevoir un puissant uppercut. Elle dévisagea avec stupeur le général qui jubilait, fier de son effet.

_LANDRY : _« Le général Hammond m'a téléphoné pour m'informer qu'il était libéré de prison aujourd'hui. »

Le colonel Carter était bien en peine de rependre ses esprits. Après tous ces doutes, toute cette attente, il était libéré... Comme çà ? C'était si soudain. Il sortait le jour-même... Mais elle partait en mission demain à la première heure ! Le temps qu'il rentre du Kansas elle serait à des années lumière de lui ! Plus loin, alors qu'ils auraient pu être si proches.

_SAM : _« Mais... C'est sûr ? »

_LANDRY : _« Absolument certain. En fait, jour pour jour, il sort deux mois après le docteur Jackson, Teal'c et le professeur Felger. Le général Hammond pense que symboliquement la Maison Blanche voulait qu'en tant que leader il écope du double des autres. »

Sam était si stupéfaite et émue qu'elle ne trouvait rien à répondre.

_LANDRY : _« Donc dans trois jours quand vous reviendrez avec SG-3 je vous laisserai le temps nécessaire pour profiter de vos anciens collègues. J'ai fait prévenir votre ami Teal'c qui pourra peut-être se soustraire à ses obligations et venir souhaiter lui aussi un bon retour à O'Neill. Je me doute que certains hommes de la base souhaiteront célébrer la libération de leur ancien général et j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que vous puissiez en profiter. Il n'y aura pas de cérémonie ici, la Maison Blanche n'aurait pas approuvé un événement officiel. Mais j'estime qu'il est important que Jack puisse dire au revoir à ses troupes en bonne et due forme et que vous soyez tous présents. Au delà de ce que je peux penser de lui, et que je garderai pour moi, je pense que les hommes et les femmes du SG-C ont besoin de cette conclusion pour définitivement tourner la page et aller de l'avant sereinement... Je crois que le colonel Reynolds a déjà prévu d'organiser une fête chez lui.»

Au risque de bafouiller le colonel Carter lui posa la seule question qui venait à son esprit embrouillé.

_SAM : _« Mais... Et alors... Le général O'Neill est muté ailleurs ? »

_LANDRY : _« Non colonel. Jack O'Neill ne fait plus partie de l'Air Force. »


	9. chapitre huit

En ouvrant la porte une odeur de renfermé le prit à la gorge. Cinq mois sans aérer ça se payait... L'air était froid et rance dans la maison. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les volets ce matin-là cette tristement inoubliable matinée où il avait prit pour la dernière fois son poste de Général. S'il avait su..

Jack poussa du pied le monticule de courriers qui s'étaient accumulés en 20 semaines d'absence pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Il allait avoir de sacrés impayés à rembourser...

Il se tint debout dans son vestibule les bras ballants, écoutant les bruits de la maison mais elle était désespérément vide. Seul le bruit lugubre du tic-tac d'une horloge résonnant dans le néant rompait le silence. Il hésita à ramasser les enveloppes par terre mais se ravisa et pensa aller autour des volets. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, c'était le petit matin, mais ouvrir les fenêtres le débarrasserait de cette déprimante odeur fétide.

Contre toute attente il renonça et se dirigea sans conviction vers le frigo pour y dénicher une bière. Il était d'une humeur morbide et éprouvait un plaisir malsain à se maintenir dans cette atmosphère lugubre. C'était étrange de penser que quelques heures auparavant il avait été transporté de joie d'apprendre sa libération et surtout que ses amis étaient à l'air libre depuis deux mois sans parler de la guérison de Carter.

Car il avait été maintenu à l'isolement durant tout son emprisonnement, n'obtenant aucune information sur le sort de ses coéquipiers. Cela faisait sans doute partie de sa peine... Un prix à payer pour ne pas être passé en cour martiale. En tous cas ce n'est qu'en quittant Leavenworth que Georges Hammond l'avait contacté et révélé que SG-1, au complet, se portait bien.

Après cette euphorie Jack avait plongé une nouvelle fois dans sa dépression. Cette longue solitude en prison avait causé quelques dégâts non négligeables sur sa santé mentale déjà ébranlée. Quelques fois un gardien lui procurait un roman pour combler son temps mais le plus souvent il n'avait rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, et il était seul avec ses pensées.

Au début il avait essayé de faire diversion en passant mentalement en revue les épisodes des Simpsons mais il était loin d'en connaître suffisamment par cœur. Au bout d'un moment il ne tentait même plus d'échapper à la morosité et y plongeait même avec un abandon sordide. La majorité du temps le visage de Charlie le hantait et lui dévorait l'estomac d'une culpabilité insoutenable. Il avait dit à Daniel il y a des années que Sarah avait pardonné mais ne pouvait oublier, alors que lui au contraire ne pouvait se pardonner mais faisait en sorte d'oublier.

Sept ans plus tard cela n'avait pas changé.

Son fils il l'oubliait à renfort de soirées télé, de missions régulières, de bières, de sport avec Teal'c ou de plaisanteries caustiques. Sauf qu'en prison rien ne venait taire la culpabilité et il était mis de force face à ses démons. Charlie en était un particulièrement vorace, mais d'autres démons se tapissaient dans l'ombre au quotidien et avaient montré leurs vilains crocs en cellule. Par exemple les actes commis au sein des Black Ops constituaient un joli florilège de monstruosités difficiles à ignorer.

Ressassant la mort de tous ses anciens compagnons d'armes également (il y avait de quoi faire), son séjour carcéral avait donc laissé des marques. Même les bonnes nouvelles à sa sortie, en particulier concernant le colonel Carter, ne pouvaient suffire à endiguer un mal qui était profond et trouvait ses origines des années en arrière. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que du positif : il était viré de l'armée et SG-1 éclatée. Oh bien sûr il avait déjà prit sa retraite avant, mais là on ne lui laissait pas le choix et sa carrière avait trouvé un épilogue sans gloire...

Daniel allait partir carrément dans une autre galaxie (excusez du peu) et Teal'c volait de ses propres ailes à des années lumière de la Terre. Quant à Carter... Et bien elle allait risquer sa vie en mission sans ses coéquipiers de toujours pour veiller sur elle. Comme si de rien n'était. Elle a failli mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et il a fallu remuer ciel et terre pour la sauver ? Et bien qu'elle reparte sur le terrain mes braves gens ! Mais cette fois-ci sans ses « anges gardiens », histoire de voir ce qui en sort hein.

Jack ouvrit la porte du frigo et une ignoble odeur de pourriture lui brûla les narines. Il eut un haut le cœur et porta la main à sa bouche. Avec une grimace de dégoût il insulta la viande incriminée et s'empressa d'attraper une bouteille de bière pour s'enfuir de la cuisine. Il courut dans le salon et cette fois-ci ouvrit une des fenêtres pour inhaler un peu d'air pur.

L'ambiance n'en était pas nettement meilleur puisque le jour pointait à peine et que la pièce était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Jack décapsula sa bière et vociféra à nouveau quand le liquide ambré se déversa sur son pantalon. Bien sûr quelle idée d'ouvrir cette bouteille après avoir couru avec crétin !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison vide, le faisant sursauter. Dans sa réaction de surprise il avait renversé un peu plus d'alcool sur son pantalon et Jack jura sans discontinuer jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement.

_DANIEL : _« Et bien quel accueil ! »

_JACK : _« Daniel ! »

L'ancien général était sincèrement heureux de revoir son ami et le regard chaleureux de l'archéologue pansa au moins temporairement les plaies de son cœur meurtri. Il lui fit immédiatement signe de rentrer.

_DANIEL : _« Ouah, ça sent le renfermé ici ! »

_JACK : _« Hé ! J'ai une bonne excuse tout de même. »

_DANIEL : _« Pourquoi vous n'ouvrez pas les volets et les fenêtres ? »

_JACK : _« ...Mais c'était justement ce que j'étais en train de faire figurez-vous. »

Daniel lui emboîta la pas dans le salon et les deux hommes ouvrirent en grand toutes les fenêtres. L'archéologue fronça les sourcils en apercevant la bouteille sur la table basse.

_DANIEL : _« Une bière ? A cette heure-ci ? »

_JACK : _« Hé oh c'est l'inquisition ou quoi ! Je vous signale que je viens de passer quatre mois en prison et avant çà un mois sur une planète à la con, alors... »

_DANIEL : _« Ok, ok... Pourquoi pas après tout. Je vais vous accompagner et en prendre une aussi, histoire de fêter votre retour. »

_JACK : _« Ouai et ben vous irez vous la cherchez tout seul votre bière parce que moi j'ai déjà donné. »

_DANIEL : _« … Vous aviez encore de la nourriture dans le frigo il y a quatre mois ? »

_JACK : _« Malheureusement. »

_DANIEL : _« Alors tant pis pour la bière. »

Il s'assit dans le canapé et Jack se contenta de s'adosser contre la cheminée. Sa fugace bonne humeur s'était déjà évanouie.

_JACK : _« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à une heure si matinale ? »

_DANIEL : _« Vous plaisantez ? Mon ami sort de quatre mois de prison. »

_JACK : _« C'est gentil Daniel mais comme vous le voyez j'ai pas mal de choses à faire ici. J'ai toute cette paperasse à éplucher. »

_DANIEL : _« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

_JACK : _« Mais tout va bien. »

_DANIEL : _« Jack. »

_JACK : _« Daniel. »

_DANIEL : _« Jack ! »

_JACK : _« Daniel. »

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et prit une expression agacée.

_DANIEL : _« Jack on est tous sortis de prison et Sam va bien. Il faut savourer çà. »

_JACK : _« Il faut ? »

L'archéologue se prit le menton et scruta son ami par dessus ses lunettes. Il se leva et vint se positionner en face de lui.

_DANIEL : _« Ça n'a pas dû être facile de passer deux mois de plus que nous en prison sans savoir si vous alliez sortir et quand. »

_JACK : _« C'est bon Daniel pas la peine de jouer les confidents. »

_DANIEL : _« C'est évident que vous n'avez pas le moral. »

_JACK : _« Quelle perspicacité dites moi. »

_DANIEL : _« Impressionnant hein ? Écoutez j'ai pas mal ruminé dans ma cellule. Je n'arrêtai pas de ressasser la mission sur Kroch'nel et ce qui a précédé. »

Jack détourna les yeux avec agacement. Daniel n'y était pas du tout. Le mal qui l'avait rongé en prison était bien plus insidieux et dévastateur que de simples ruminations.

_DANIEL : _« A force d'être dans un état d'esprit à remuer le passé et avoir des pensées négatives, j'ai fini par être obnubilé par le bilan de ma vie et Sha'ree. »

O'Neill reporta son attention sur son ami, des remords de se montrer si distant avec lui.

_DANIEL : _« Alors j'imagine sans peine que vous avez du souffrir de l'emprisonnement. Vous avez été en cellule plus longtemps que moi et puis... Vous avez plus de noirceur en vous que vous ne voulez bien nous le dire... »

_JACK : _« Ouais... En tous cas ça va Daniel. »

Daniel n'en croyait manifestement pas un mot mais il n'insista pas. Il dévia le sujet sur le général Hammond, inquiet de savoir comment leur entretien téléphonique s'était passé après l'acte de trahison de O'Neill. Jack saisit la balle au bond et lui relata sans se faire prier sa conversation avec le vieux général. Ce dernier n'avait pas caché avoir éprouvé une colère intense en apprenant les actes commis par son ancien second, mais Georges lui avait révélé s'être surtout beaucoup inquiété pour eux. Il lui avait dit ressentir toujours un grand honneur d'avoir eu un homme de son envergure sous ses ordres, malgré les aléas, et être là pour lui s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Parler du général Hammond mit un peu de baume au cœur de Jack. Après quoi Daniel se lança dans un discours enflammé sur tous les aspects positifs de son affectation à Atlantis. Au fur et à mesure que l'archéologue s'extasiait sur son futur poste et que l'odeur nauséabonde de la pièce se dissipait, O'Neill éprouvait un peu plus de bonheur de retrouver son ami. Sa bonne humeur était vacillante, mais bien présente.

_DANIEL : _« Sam m'a dit par téléphone que Reynolds comptait organiser une soirée, pour célébrer votre retraite notamment! »

_JACK : _« Mouais. Un bon moyen de remuer le couteau dans la plaie si vous voulez mon avis. »

_DANIEL : _« Soyez pas rabat-joie ! On va fêter notre carrière au SG-C et nous rendre hommage c'est cool ! Teal'c sera peut-être là en plus. »

_JACK : _« Mmmh. »

_DANIEL : _« Aujourd'hui vous appréhendez de faire vos adieux au SG-C mais en fin de compte vous serez soulagé de pouvoir mettre un vrai point final à cette aventure et revoir vos hommes. »

_JACK : _« On verra. »


	10. chapitre neuf

_SAM : _« Putain! »

Le colonel s'affairait depuis trois quart d'heure, allant et venant entre sa chambre et la salle de bain, courant presque pour être prête dans les temps, tant et si bien qu'elle avait fini par se cogner le pied dans le coin de la commode. Elle vociféra des insultes plus grossières les unes que les autres en massant le membre endolori, assise sur le bord de son lit. Sam finit par se relever en boitant légèrement et se précipita vers le miroir de la salle de bain pour se maquiller.

La fête en l'honneur de SG-1 et du général O'Neill (à la retraite...) commençait dans une demi-heure et elle n'avait pas cessé de courir depuis son retour de P9X-996. La soirée se déroulait chez le commandant de SG-3 qui était également rentré de mission en fin d'après-midi. Mais Reynolds n'avait pas l'air d'être pressé quand Sam l'avait aperçu encore en treillis avant de quitter la base, discutant sereinement avec deux autres militaires. A des années-lumières de chez lui pendant trois jours à l'instar du colonel Carter, elle se demandait comment il pouvait organiser une soirée aussi conséquente, sans être à son domicile.

Sans doute sa femme s'était-elle attelée à cette tâche à sa place... Ce qui expliquerait l'attitude décontractée de Reynolds tout à l'heure alors que la fête commençait un peu plus tard. Macho !

Sam contempla le résultat de ses efforts dans le miroir et sentit le découragement l'envahir. Elle ne se trouvait pas belle. La mission de P9X-996 avait laissé des cernes sur son visage fatigué et elle avait l'impression que sa mauvaise humeur depuis plus d'un mois avait marqué son faciès d'une expression éternellement maussade.

Elle joua avec ses cheveux et rajouta un peu de mascara mais sans plus de succès. Elle en aurait pleuré ! Elle aurait tant voulu être à son avantage. C'était tout de même une soirée en leur honneur, et elle avait l'air d'une pauvre fille abîmée par la vie ! Elle n'était pas très coquette mais elle aurait aimé être jolie sur les photos souvenirs...

La vérité c'était qu'elle voulait être belle pour son ancien supérieur mais elle combattait cette pensée, ressentant une sourde angoisse à l'idée de vouloir encore être dans la séduction avec lui. Etait-ce l'apanage des futures mariées ? Avoir besoin de se rassurer sur son charme et sa féminité avant de se faire passer la corde au cou par son fiancé ?

Justement... Elle venait d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Pete l'appeler dans la maison. Il rentra dans la salle de bain et se figea en apercevant sa future femme en sous-vêtements et joliment maquillée.

_SAM : _« Pete ! Tu ne devais pas être en mission de surveillance aujourd'hui ? »

_PETE : _« Si mais l'enquête a aboutit. Un tuyau d'un de nos indic'. »

Il laissa glisser sur son corps à demi-nu un regard appréciateur et la saisit par la taille, faisant courir un doigt sous l'une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge.

_PETE : _« Mmmh c'est joli... Si tu ne m'attendais pas pourquoi tu te prépares comme çà ? Tu attendais ton amant ?! »

Son trait d'humour n'amusa pas Sam qui se tortilla pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Pete.

_SAM : _« Non j'ai une soirée. Le colonel Reynolds organise une fête chez lui. »

Le policier posa une main sur les fesses de Sam pour la maintenir contre lui et huma son cou avec bonheur.

_PETE : _« Tu ne m'avais pas dit. En quel honneur ?»

_SAM : _« Non j'ai su çà peu de temps avant de partir en mission... C'est une soirée en l'honneur de SG-1 et du général O'Neill. Il a été libéré de prison. »

Pete leva brusquement la tête en cessant ses préliminaires, étonné.

_PETE : _« Sam... Tu ne m'as rien dit... »

_SAM : _« Mais non puisque je l'ai apprit avant de partir ! »

_PETE : _« Tu n'avais même pas deux minutes avant de partir pour me téléphoner ? »

_SAM : _« Mais enfin c'est un reproche ?! Ça pouvait tout aussi bien attendre la fin de ta mission de surveillance, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance pour toi. »

Il la lâcha et prit une expression consternée.

_PETE : _« Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance pour moi, puisque ça en a pour toi ! On est fiancés Sam ! »

_SAM : _« Je sais. »

Elle lui avait répondu avec une petite voix contrite et l'irritation de Pete qui commençait à peine à enfler s'effaça aussitôt. Il passa à nouveau un bras dans le dos de sa compagne et posa son autre main sur sa hanche.

_PETE : _« Je suis très heureux pour toi que le général O'Neill soit sortit de prison et que vous soyez enfin tous réunis tes amis et toi. »

_SAM : _« Merci. »

Pete se pencha et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il poussa légèrement Sam qui dut s'appuyer contre le meuble de la salle de bain et attrapa l'une de ses jambes, collant son bassin au sien. La jeune femme s'agaça de son excitation alors qu'elle était déjà en retard et posa deux mains récalcitrantes sur les épaules de son fiancé.

_SAM : _« Pete... Je suis très pressée je n'ai pas le temps pour çà. Je vais arriver en retard... Je suis déjà en retard ! »

_PETE : _« Alors autant être encore plus en retard et en profiter tous les deux... »

Maintenant il frottait son érection avec impatience contre la culotte en satin de Sam qui n'était quant à elle pas du tout excitée. Elle était fatiguée, elle était stressée de retrouver son ancien supérieur après cette longue séparation, elle était angoissée de passer une soirée qui allait avoir pour thème la fin de SG-1 et le départ de Jack O'Neill. L'arrête du meuble de la salle de bain lui meurtrissait le bas du dos alors que Pete la plaquait de plus en plus fortement.

_SAM : _« Non vraiment Pete, tu es pénible ! Je suis pas d'humeur ! »

Il la relâcha avec un soupir de frustration et se détacha d'elle rapidement, une colère dans les yeux que Sam ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle craint stupidement qu'il ne la gifle tant il paraissait hors de lui mais bien sûr il n'en fit rien. Il pointa vers elle un doigt accusateur, le regard flamboyant d'agressivité et de chagrin.

_PETE : _« JE suis pénible ? JE suis pénible ? C'est qui ici la personne qui a tout le temps l'air ennuyé, fatigué, stressé, agacé ? C'est moi peut-être ?! Tu es revenue depuis un mois et demi et tu n'as pas eu un seul geste d'affection ou de réconfort envers moi ! Tu t'es tout le temps montrée distante ! Je fais des tas d'efforts et tu t'en fous ! Et JE suis PENIBLE ?! »

_SAM : _« Pete... Pardon... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu... »

_PETE : _« Et tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es jamais d'humeur ! Je te parle même pas de faire l'amour, mais juste un petit geste d'affection ! Une parole gentille!Tu n'es d'humeur à rien ! »

Pete avait les larmes aux yeux et il était évident qu'une souffrance qu'il avait camouflé et contenu depuis trop longtemps se déversait sans plus aucune retenue. Sam sentit elle-même des larmes de culpabilité arriver et elle ravala ses sanglots en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son amant.

_SAM : _« Pete je suis désolée, tu as raison. Je t'ai délaissé depuis un moment c'est vrai. Mais j'étais préoccupée et... »

Il dégagea avec violence son bras de l'emprise de Sam.

_PETE : _« Oh ça va arrête je suis déjà au courant ! Je te signale que tous les jours je m'inquiète de savoir comment tu vas et tu ne te prives pas de te plaindre. Mais est-ce qu'une seule fois tu t'es inquiétée de savoir comment MOI j'allais ? Est-ce que tu m'as demandé une seule fois si j'allais bien ?! Hein ? Réponds ! »

Sam déglutit avec difficulté, une boule amer dans la gorge. Elle lui répondit que non, d'une petite voix effacé.

_PETE : _« Non effectivement ! Je sais que tu as un boulot difficile et des préoccupations mais on est deux Sam ! Et j'aimerai de temps en temps que tu t'intéresses à moi, que tu partages des choses... Tu ne me dis plus rien ! C'est comme cette soirée, le retour de ton ami... C'est... Ça peut paraître pas grand chose mais ça fait des semaines que... Même avant çà... »

Pete s'embrouillait, ne savait plus quoi dire et il se détourna pour masquer son chagrin avec une pudeur virile.

Sam n'osait rien dire. Elle se sentait comme la dernière des connes.

Pete avait raison, elle l'avait abandonné depuis son retour et il ne méritait pas çà. Sans compter toutes les fois par le passé où elle l'avait évincé de sa vie... Timidement, elle posa à nouveau une main hésitante sur le bras de son fiancé qui ne la repoussa pas cette fois.

_PETE : _« C'est pas comme çà que je voulais t'en parler... »

_SAM : _« Je sais. »

Pete fit volte face et planta son regard dans le sien, encore partiellement énervé mais en quête de réconfort. Sam posa son autre main sur sa joue avec tendresse puis le prit dans ses bras. Il logea son visage dans son cou mais ne la serra pas contre lui, encore hésitant à effacer sa colère. Dans un effort de conciliation et pour le rassurer sur leur relation Sam l'embrassa brièvement et finalement Pete lui fit un sourire discret.

_PETE : _« Bon... N'en parlons plus aujourd'hui OK ? Je ne veux pas que tu arrives à ta soirée les yeux bouffis parce que je t'aurai fait pleurer ! Les gens vont penser que je te maltraite ! »

Il l'avait dit avec second degré et Sam eu un petit rire amusé. Mais dans le fond il avait raison, il ne manquerait plus que ses collègues pense qu'elle était fiancée à un goujat alors que c'est elle qui merdait dans leur relation !

_PETE : _« Je me dépêche de prendre une douche et on y va. »

Sam n'eut pas le temps de masquer son étonnement et Pete s'en aperçut. Elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'il l'accompagne, même après avoir apprit qu'il était libre ce soir. Pourtant ils étaient en couple et cela aurait du lui venir à l'esprit comme une évidence. Il était trop tard pour camoufler son erreur et le policier se dégagea de ses bras avec encore une colère froide dans le regard.

_PETE : _« Ah je vois... Tu n'as pas du tout envie que je vienne avec toi... »

_SAM : _« Mais si Pete viens. Je n'y avais pas pensé c'est tout, excuse-moi c'est juste que... »

_PETE : _« Sam... Laisse tomber. »

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain une Sam mortifiée, et claqua la porte de la maison.


	11. chapitre dix

Jack jeta un nouveau regard circulaire dans l'assistance mais ne trouva pas l'objet de ses préoccupations. La soirée avait commencé depuis un moment maintenant mais visiblement tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé.

L'ancien général cherchait régulièrement parmi les convives les retardataires et Daniel ne manqua pas de remarquer l'attitude étrange de son ami. La plupart des invités étaient réunis dans le grand jardin du colonel Reynolds, soit près du barbecue soit autour de la table de ping-pong où un match endiablé entre Teal'c et Walter avait lieu. Quelques personnes se tenaient dans le salon où Jack jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œils furtifs. L'archéologue rejoignit l'invité d'honneur en quelques enjambées.

_DANIEL : _« Sympa cette soirée hein ? »

Le colonel Reynolds – ou plutôt sa femme – avait fait de grands efforts pour animer cette fête en disposant tout autour du jardin arboré des guirlandes lumineuses et des ballons multicolores. Un tableau en ardoise trônait sur la terrasse où un capitaine inscrivait avec joie les scores des participants au tournoi improvisé de ping-pong (Teal'c battait tous les records). Une musique entraînante s'échappait du salon et tout le monde parlait avec excitation. L'odeur du barbecue mêlée à celle des Arums et de la Camomille portaient la signature de l'été. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et les étoiles naissaient timidement dans le ciel encore partiellement orangé.

A son arrivée Jack avait été accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et une marée humaine qui l'avait enlacé de toutes parts. L'émotion l'avait gagné et il avait bien failli verser sa larme... Tout le monde l'avait félicité d'avoir tué Ba'al et sauvé Carter, et chaque nouvel arrivant se précipitait vers lui pour le congratuler. Jack sirotait une bière brune (apparemment c'est le colonel Carter qui avait exigée sa boisson préférée, spécialement pour lui), adossé contre un chêne.

Il sourit à l'archéologue.

_JACK : _« Je reconnais que je passe un bon moment. »

Daniel arbora une expression satisfaite du genre « je vous l'avais bien dit » et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

_DANIEL : _« Alors pourquoi vous restez à l'écart ? Venez avec nous, Teal'c est en train d'humilier Walter ! »

_JACK : _« Ah la la c'est moche. »

Les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule (Jack avait l'impression que toute la base était là!) vers la table de ping-pong, quand O'Neill entendit le bruit de la sonnette. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et il avait soudain l'impression d'avoir la démarche gauche, ses gestes rendus maladroits par sa fébrilité. Il scruta l'intérieur de la maison à travers la baie vitrée mais des militaires lui bouchèrent la vue. Les supporteurs du match formaient une masse compacte qui l'empêchait de voir son ancien second passer la porte d'entrée. Par défaut il reporta son regard sur le match frénétique que se livraient Teal'c et Walter, mais son attention toujours portée vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Le jaffa frappa la balle de toute sa force et elle fila comme un éclair dans le coin opposée de la table où son adversaire se jeta pour tenter désespérément de la renvoyer. Peine perdue, le point était marqué et les convives applaudirent bruyamment la victoire de Teal'c. Jack tendit l'oreille pour percevoir la voix de Carter au delà du bruit mais sans succès.

Walter leva les mains en signe de reddition et déposa sa raquette sur la table, alors que le jaffa se tournait vers son ancien commandant.

_TEAL'C : _« Une partie O'Neill ? »

_JACK : _« Euh... Plus tard peut-être... »

Il guettait l'arrivée de la jeune femme et s'éloigna de l'attroupement. Il passa par la porte-fenêtre ouverte et fit le tour du salon pour trouver une trace de la scientifique. Au lieu de quoi le colonel Reynolds et le sergent Siler vinrent à sa rencontre.

_REYNOLDS : _« Mon général, encore un retardataire ! »

_JACK : _« Je ne suis plus général. »

Jack fit de grands efforts pour masquer sa déception et accueillir chaleureusement le sergent qui lui souriait franchement.

_REYNOLDS : _« Ah oui. La force de l'habitude. »

_SILER : _« Heureux de vous revoir ! »

Jack lui serra la main et désigna le bras de Siler avec une grimace.

_JACK : _« Même si je vous ai encore cassé le bras ? »

Le sergent éclata de rire sans rancune et fit un geste négligé de la main pour signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance.

_SILER : _« Bof c'est rien ! J'ai l'habitude, à force ! »

Déçu d'avoir cru à tort que Carter était arrivée, Jack délaissa les deux hommes et retourna auprès de Teal'c, toujours en quête d'un adversaire à sa hauteur.

_JACK : _« Allez faisons une partie Teal'c ! »

Sans doute n'était-il pas un challenger approprié mais au moins il allait avoir de quoi se défouler. Et qui sait quand il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de faire du sport avec son coéquipier de toujours ?

Ses retrouvailles avec Teal'c avait été empreintes d'émotion un peu plus tôt, lorsque la foule s'était écartée pour laisser voir la masse imposante et rassurante du jaffa. Il y avait toujours eu un lien fort de complicité entre les deux hommes et maintenant qu'il savait Teal'c à des années-lumière de lui, Jack éprouvait le besoin presque vital de profiter de moments privilégiés avec son ami. Alors pourquoi faire le pied de grue devant la porte d'entrée alors qu'il pouvait vivre un instant convivial avec lui ?

La soirée battait son plein et Jack reconnaissait qu'il était heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses anciens collègues et savourer quelques moments chaleureux avec Daniel et Teal'c. Mais la fête n'oblitérait pas le fait que le jaffa allait repartir le lendemain sur sa nouvelle planète et que l'archéologue quittait la galaxie dans quelques jours. O'Neill avait la sensation d'avoir un compte à rebours dans la tête qui l'empêchait de réellement apprécier l'ambiance festive. D'autant que malgré les efforts de Daniel, il peinait à s'extraire de son humeur morose, replongeant parfois dans les pensées obscures qui l'avaient accompagné durant son emprisonnement.

Il s'écarta vivement pour éviter une balle cinglante frappée par Teal'c.

_TEAL'C : _« O'Neill vous devez essayer de renvoyer la balle... »

_JACK : _« Je veux surtout éviter d'avoir des bleus ! »

Un major lui tendit la balle tombée à terre il tenta un service un peu plus technique pour tromper le jaffa, mais au lieu de quoi il envoya le projectile plusieurs mètres plus loin.

_JACK : _« Mais quel empoté ! Non non bougez pas Teal'c, je vais la chercher... »

Jack se fraya un chemin parmi les invités en cherchant des yeux la balle qui avait du atterrir quelques part parmi les massifs de fleurs. Il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir sa cible entre les pieds des convives ou cachée derrière les plantes.

_JACK : _« Mais enfin où est-ce que... ? »

_SAM : _« C'est çà que vous cherchez ? »

Jack se figea en entendant le son de sa voix, une brusque décharge d'adrénaline freinant sa respiration. Une chaleur fourmilla sur son visage alors que des frissons couraient le long de son dos. Il se tourna lentement vers Sam et son cœur s'emballa comme un damné contre sa poitrine. Son regard bleu était intense, et Jack sentit que son cerveau larguait les amarres. Ses cheveux blonds, un peu plus longs que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, contrastaient joliment avec son visage doré par le soleil.

Il avait toujours aimé cette période de l'année où la blondeur de sa chevelure s'accentuait sous l'effet des rayons solaires, alors que sa peau s'assombrissait légèrement. Ses yeux bleus ressortait encore davantage sur son visage bronzé et Jack la trouvait alors époustouflante. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant elle avait souligné son regard d'un léger trait de crayon et d'un peu de mascara, et il se demanda s'il pourrait récupérer l'usage de son cerveau à la dérive avant qu'elle ne le remarque.

Il baissa les yeux vers la balle qu'elle lui tendait, remarquant au passage le décolleté affriolant de sa robe d'été. Jack n'avait eu que de très rares occasions de la voire porter une tenue légère. La dernière fois remontait à la dernière période estivale, pour l'anniversaire de Cassandra, où il avait sans cesse jeté des regards appréciateurs et coupables vers sa poitrine en partie découverte.

Il remonta à nouveau ses yeux vers son visage (nouvelle vue fugace sur ses seins, en passant...) et constata qu'elle le fixait également avec intensité.

Il se sentait fébrile quand il fit un pas vers elle et tendit la main pour se saisir de la balle fugueuse. Jack sourit au contact de leurs doigts.

_JACK : _« Merci. »

Sam glissa doucement la balle dans la paume de son ancien supérieur.

_SAM : _« Vous me sauvez la vie en risquant la vôtre je vous ai juste retrouvé votre balle. Et c'est vous qui me remerciez ? »

_JACK : _« Oh l'effort est le même je vous assure. J'ai fait çà sans me forcer... »

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et Jack éprouva une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Sa présence électrisante effaçait les tourments qui l'accablaient encore un peu plus tôt.

_JACK : _« En fait non vous avez raison, il y a quand même eu une épreuve terrible... Felger nous accompagnait... »

Le rire cristallin de Sam accentua un peu plus l'affolement de son cœur et Jack se rapprocha sans s'en rendre compte. Sam prit alors une expression plus sérieuse.

_SAM : _« En fait je voudrai moi aussi mettre un bémol... Je ne suis pas très contente... »

O'Neill fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais un léger sourire toujours sur son visage.

_SAM : _« Vous aviez promis d'être là à mon réveil... »

_JACK : _« Ah mais je n'ai jamais donné ma parole Carter. J'ai dit que je serai là mais je n'ai rien promis... »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et Jack compris toute la gratitude qu'elle voulait lui transmettre d'être encore en vie grâce à lui. Ils avaient toujours évité les grands épanchements de sentiments, et le fait qu'il ne soit plus son supérieur ne semblait pas annuler cette règle tacite. Aussi elle ne se lança pas dans un grand discours de remerciements, se contentant de le regarder avec fierté et reconnaissance.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, l'un en face de l'autre, et Jack réalisa que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes. Il rompit le contact avec embarras.

Ils étaient particulièrement proches, et il éprouva le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras comme il se l'était autorisé quelques fois. Mais dans la seconde suivante O'Neill eu la pulsion de fuir son ancien second pour retrouver une respiration normale et le contrôle de ses sens. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir une idée cohérente la concernant.

Alors que son cerveau était aux abonnés absents jusque là, un flot de pensées mal venues déferla sur son esprit défaillant. Il se rappela qu'elle rentrait tout juste de mission aujourd'hui, et la savoir opérationnelle sur le terrain lui devint subitement insupportable. Il observa furtivement ses fines clavicules, son cou gracile, ses bras minces et ses mains délicates, et Jack la trouvait particulièrement fragile dans sa robe légère.

Une gêne était maintenant perceptible entre eux, le mutisme de Jack et son regard torturé plongeant leur échange dans la confusion. Sam jetait de brefs coups d'œil autour d'eux et l'ancien général remarqua alors les nombreux regards intrigués posés sur leur duo. Il n'avait pas échappé aux personnes alentour qu'ils s'étaient dévorés du regard particulièrement longtemps. Évidemment tout le monde attendait les retrouvailles entre l'ancien commandant de la base et le colonel qu'il avait sauvé par son acte de trahison... Jack aurait du s'y préparer et faire preuve de plus de retenue. Il s'écarta du colonel Carter avec une expression contrariée.

_JACK : _« Euh... Teal'c m'attend... On est en train de faire une partie de ping-pong. »

Pourquoi il avait rajouté inutilement cette information évidente ?

Il fit un geste vague vers la table où le jaffa attendait patiemment depuis plusieurs minutes et s'éloigna de Sam d'une démarche pataude.


	12. chapitre onze

Sam resta plantée plusieurs secondes au milieu de la pelouse, les bras ballants, seule. Elle n'avait pas anticipé son départ et elle se sentie idiote sous les regards insistants des militaires alentours. Pour se donner une contenance elle se dirigea vers le buffet où des bières attendaient dans une glacière et en attrapa une sans réelle envie.

En arrivant tout à l'heure elle avait immédiatement remarqué O'Neill dans un match inégal avec Teal'c, et la silhouette caractéristique de son ancien commandant l'avait immédiatement plongée dans une euphorie et une appréhension intenses. Elle s'était sentie incapable d'aller le saluer en toute simplicité, comme les autres invités, et elle s'était éloignée dans le jardin sans but précis. Sam avait besoin de temps pour se composer un visage adéquat et arrêter les tremblements de ses mains. Elle avait à peine réussi à surmonter son altercation avec Pete durant le trajet jusqu'ici que son curseur émotionnel battait encore des records d'amplitude face à son ancien supérieur hiérarchique.

Elle envisageait de s'accorder encore quelques instants de répit quand la balle de ping-pong avait atterri à ses pieds, comme un fait exprès.

La vie semblait toujours les renvoyer l'un vers l'autre malgré leurs efforts à mettre de la distance entre eux. Ils alignaient leur ligne de conduite sur la loi de non-fraternisation, mais on effaçait leur mémoire et ils se prenaient à envisager une relation de couple ils s'employaient à taire les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre mais l'intégralité des univers parallèles leur montraient une vie à deux elle se tenait à bonne distance de lui mais sa balle venait échouer à ses pieds. Bon le dernier exemple n'était peut-être pas le plus parlant, mais Sam ressentait comme une fatalité peser sur son cœur.

Comme aimanté, O'Neill était arrivé à son niveau et le temps s'était suspendu lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Maintenant il avait reprit sa partie avec le jaffa comme si de rien n'était et Sam sentait à nouveau ses mains trembler, alors que devant Jack elle n'avait pas failli, prise dans une bulle hors du temps et à bien des égards apaisante. Elle avait lu du désir dans son regard et cette convoitise l'avait rassurée. Après coup Sam éprouvait une désespérance fatigante. Elle s'irritait de guetter l'attirance d'un autre homme que son fiancé et se demandait où pouvait mener tout çà. A quoi bon... Il la trouvait séduisante dans sa robe, et alors ? Un certain nombre d'hommes présents à cette soirée aussi sans doute. Cela ne revêtait pas nécessairement un sens profond pour O'Neill... Non surtout elle aimait Pete et allait l'épouser ! Pourquoi s'obstiner ?

Sam reposa sa bière vide. Elle avait une sacrée descente ce soir... Elle prit une autre bouteille et partit rejoindre Daniel. Comme presque toujours il était d'humeur joviale, mimant avec des gestes amples une danse traditionnelle abydossienne, désinhibé par l'alcool.

Sam se joignit au groupe de militaires et de scientifiques enthousiastes et s'employa à éviter le regard de O'Neill. Elle passa toute la soirée à esquiver son ancien supérieur, encore échaudée par les sentiments contradictoires et perturbants que leur échange avait fait naître en elle. Sam voulait plutôt s'employer à profiter de Teal'c qui repartait le lendemain, et de Daniel qui embarquait à bord du Dédale à la fin de la semaine. O'Neill lui n'allait pas s'envoler... A moins qu'il ne parte définitivement pour le Minnesota ?

Sam en était à sa sixième bière quand elle réalisa qu'elle était vraiment en train d'abuser de l'alcool. Mais alors, vraiment ! Il était tard, et beaucoup des convives étaient rentrés chez eux, mais il restait malgré tout un groupe excité par la boisson qui n'hésitait pas à monter le son de la musique et à se lancer des défis puérils.

La vue légèrement brouillée par l'alcool, Sam s'éloigna de Walter qui s'était lancé dans un karaoké improvisé, au son de « Creep » de Radiohead. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du jardin où la musique était un peu atténuée et s'assit sur un transat, respirant à grandes bouffées l'air frais de la nuit. Ici la lumière de la maison était coupée par les arbres environnants et la pénombre offrait un ciel bien plus étoilé que sur la terrasse. Sam se concentra pour fixer les petits points lumineux, luttant contre sa vue embrumée.

Elle était censée prendre le volant pour rentrer chez elle et elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir autant bu. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur Daniel pour la ramener chez elle... Teal'c peut-être offrirait son assistance. D'ailleurs elle entendait son pas sur l'herbe derrière elle. Il avait du remarquer son absence et s'inquiéter de son état.

Sam se retourna avec un sourire mais elle cru défaillir en voyant la silhouette de O'Neill se découper dans la lumière provenant de la maison. Elle avait assez bu pour confondre les démarches du jaffa et du terrien, pourtant radicalement différentes. Des années en mission ensemble lui avait appris à reconnaître à l'oreille ses coéquipiers. Là c'était raté...

Parvenu à son niveau O'Neill rentra les mains dans les poches dans une attitude très caractéristique. Il posa sur elle des yeux intéressés et intrigués.

_JACK : _« Ça va Carter ? »

_SAM : _« Oui mon général, juste un peu trop d'alcool. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, affolant les battements de son cœur. Son odeur musquée provoqua chez Sam une envie subite de se blottir dans ses bras.

L'alcool était mauvais conseiller...

_JACK : _« Carter, je ne suis plus général. »

Sam perçut un sombre désespoir poindre à l'horizon de son esprit embrouillé par la bière. Cette simple phrase lui laissait présager une distance grandissante, un éloignement physique et émotionnel insupportable. L'alcool décuplait tous ses sentiments et Sam craignait les conséquences avec son ancien général.

_SAM : _« Pardon. Comment je dois vous appeler dans ce cas ? »

O'Neill ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'accordant sans doute un bref temps de réflexion.

_JACK : _« Et bien je suppose que « Jack » serait approprié, vous ne croyez pas ? »

_SAM : _« Je ne vais pas vous appeler par votre prénom alors que vous me servez du « Carter » »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de lui rétorquer çà, surtout avec cette pointe d'irritation qu'elle avait perçue dans sa propre voix. Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa de façon insondable. Ou alors c'était elle qui n'était plus capable de décrypter les expressions faciales...

_JACK : _« Touché... Sam. »

Et voilà. Elle regrettait d'avoir ouvert la porte à cela alors qu'elle et O'Neill allaient probablement s'éloigner sous l'effet de son renvoi du SG-C et du mariage de Sam avec Pete.

_JACK : _« Alors vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

_SAM : _« Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va aller, juste besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais. Je n'aurai pas du boire autant de bières... »

_JACK : _« Je ne parlais pas de l'alcool Samantha. »

Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur elle et Sam frissonna sous l'effet combiné de son regard pénétrant et de la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom avec douceur. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Sam l'avait juste fantasmé une fois lors de son isolement sur le Prométhée. Elle avait à l'époque embrassé l'hallucination qui l'avait appelée Samantha.

Elle posa les yeux sur les lèvres de Jack puis se détourna, regardant plutôt les constellations dans le ciel.

_SAM : _« De quoi parlez-vous alors ? »

_JACK : _« Je vous ai trouvé préoccupée ce soir... Non en fait c'est en deçà de la vérité... J'ai pensé que vous n'alliez pas bien du tout. »

Sam ferma les yeux. Comme d'habitude il avait lu aisément en elle malgré ses efforts pour l'éviter et paraître joyeuse. Elle ne savait pas si elle était agacée ou rassurée.

_JACK : _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je vais épouser Pete et votre odeur me rend folle ?

Sam rouvrit les yeux mais resta muette un moment, se demandant quoi lui dévoiler.

_SAM : _« Par où vous voulez que je commence ? Des collègues sont morts, Bra'tac est mort, SG-1 a été dissoute, Teal'c est repartit vivre chez les siens et on ne le verra plus que rarement, Daniel s'en va dans une autre galaxie, vous êtes viré et vous allez sans doute partir vivre en hermite dans votre chalet du Minnesota et moi je resterai seule ici. »

_JACK : _« C'est quand la nuit est sombre que les étoiles sont le plus brillantes. »

Elle détacha ses yeux du ciel pour se tourner vers lui et vit que Jack avait lui aussi levé son visage vers les étoiles. Il la regarda à son tour.

_SAM : _« … C'est très joli mais concrètement quel sens ça a dans la situation présente ? »

_JACK : _« Aucune idée. J'espérais que vous trouveriez. »

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire.

_JACK : _« Vous regardiez le ciel et ça m'a inspiré... J'imagine que ça peut vouloir dire que lorsque la situation nous paraît très difficile c'est là que les lueurs d'espoirs sont les plus fortes. Enfin je veux dire la main tendue des gens et l'aide qu'ils peuvent vous apporter ont encore plus d'impact quand ça va vraiment mal et... Merde je sais pas. »

Elle se mit à rire sans retenue et Jack lui sourit avec complicité.

_JACK : _« J'imagine que j'ai un peu abusé de la bière moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent rire doucement un moment puis les sourires s'effacèrent. Jack la regardait avec avidité, la dévorant des yeux, comme s'il essayait de s'abreuver de son image ou mémoriser chaque contour de son visage. Sous l'intensité de son regard Sam sentit des fourmillements parcourir ses jambes qui se seraient peut-être dérobées sous elle si elle n'était pas assise. Son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine où l'air ne semblait plus pouvoir pénétrer que par à coups.

La vénération avec laquelle il la dévisageait ébranlait les tréfonds de son âme. Les yeux de Jack ne s'exprimaient pas sur le registre du désir, c'était plutôt comme si tout son être tendait vers le sien dans une admiration et un dévouement sans fin.

_JACK : _« Je ne vous ai pas dit à quel point j'étais soulagé que vous soyez en vie. »

Maintenant le doute n'était plus permis sur le degré d'alcoolisation de Jack O'Neill. Jamais il ne se serait accordé le droit de la regarder ainsi, ou aurait osé lui parler sans pudeur de cette manière.

_JACK : _« Vous m'avez manqué. »

Sentant un danger imminent Sam se leva brusquement sans un mot et planta Jack sur place, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers la maison de leur hôte.

Elle se trouva honteuse de s'enfuir comme une folle, et l'abandonner sur le transat alors que pour une fois il s'ouvrait un peu à elle. Mais la proximité avec cet homme lui avait toujours fait perdre ses moyens. Les émotions – et le désir – qu'il provoquait en elle obscurcissait un peu plus sa relation houleuse avec Pete qu'elle avait l'impression de tromper d'un simple regard.

Incapable d'analyser les intentions et les sentiments de Jack à son égard, empêtrée dans des fiançailles qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus et dont elle ne savait plus que penser, Sam sentit des larmes de tristesse couler sur ses joues brûlantes de honte.

Elle pénétra rapidement dans la maison la tête baissée, évitant le major Tapping qui essayait de jongler avec des bouteilles vides. Sans réfléchir elle grimpa les marches menant au premier étage à la recherche de la salle de bain. Elle y entra sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, se contentant de celle du couloir pour observer son expression inquiète dans le miroir. Sam se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, prenant soin de préserver son maquillage déjà mis à mal par ses larmes. Elle essuya les traces de mascara révélatrices et se demanda si elle pourrait faire bonne figure devant Daniel. Sam avait envie de demander à Teal'c de la ramener chez elle en même temps que l'archéologue et s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de son troublant supérieur... Enfin... Ancien supérieur.

Mais elle rencontra le regard chocolat de Jack dans le miroir.

Elle fit volte face.

Alors qu'elle se demandait comment le congédier il s'avança vers elle et la saisit par la taille d'une main, l'autre se glissant sur sa nuque qui s'électrifia à ce contact. Il était terriblement proche. Si proche... Son regard... Si intense. Le sien descendit malgré elle vers la bouche de Jack.

Alors, sans hésitation, il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes.


	13. chapitre douze

Jack l'embrassait avec douceur et déférence.

Il caressait tendrement sa lèvre inférieure puis prenait pleinement sa bouche en chatouillant de sa main la naissance de ses cheveux. D'une main possessive il la maintenait contre lui et Sam posa ses mains sur sa poitrine où elle sentit le cœur de Jack battre à toute vitesse.

Elle avait amorcé ce geste pour le repousser mais au lieu de quoi elle caressait le tissu fin de sa chemise pendant qu'elle répondait à son baiser, emprisonnant elle aussi la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire entre les siennes.

La main sur sa hanche migra vers le bas de son dos où elle décrivit de petits cercles apaisants.

Ce baiser était lent et paisible. Elle ignorait si c'était véritablement l'attention de Jack mais il avait l'air de lui signifier « Tout va bien. ».

Sam ne se lassait pas de la sensation de la bouche de Jack contre la sienne, ses doigts jouant dans sa chevelure. La langue de son ancien supérieur effleura timidement ses lèvres et spontanément elle les entrouvrit pour l'accueillir. La langue de Jack se glissa dans sa bouche et vint caresser la sienne pendant qu'il laissait retomber sa main plus bas vers ses fesses. Sam sentit une sensation caractéristique au creux de ses reins et posa à son tour une main derrière le cou de Jack, l'invitant à approfondir encore un peu plus ce baiser. Il était maintenant plus sensuel et provocateur qu'elle n'aurait jamais du le permettre.

Sam s'étonnait de sa docilité, trompant effrontément la confiance de Pete. La langue de Jack devint plus joueuse et il caressa le galbe de ses fesses.

L'excitation de Sam montra encore d'un cran.

Elle gémit faiblement contre la bouche passionnée de son complice.

Elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois que son intimité avait réagit aussi fortement à un baiser. Sans doute fallait-il remonter à l'époque de son adolescence où ses hormones étaient un brasier permanent prêt à déverser des torrents de lave sur ses sens faciles à éveiller. Depuis, la maturité et les conventions sociales avaient émoussé ses sensations et jamais un baiser ne l'avait tant renversé depuis l'âge adulte.

Pourtant, sous l'effet des caresses passionnées de la langue de Jack, et aussi il fallait le reconnaître de sa main raffermissant sa prise sur sa fesse gauche, Sam sentit confusément une humidité se répandre entre ses jambes. Elle poussa à nouveau un petit gémissement de contentement.

Jack rompit leur baiser et plongea son regard dans celui déjà voilé par le plaisir de la jeune femme. Sa respiration était saccadée contre son visage et elle put lire dans ses yeux un désir brûlant. Elle l'avait manifestement ébranlé par sa manifestation vocale.

Ils se tenaient toujours par le cou, essoufflés et tremblants.

Comment un simple baiser pouvait avoir un tel effet dévastateur sur leur sens, Sam n'était plus en état de l'appréhender dans toute sa dimension ou le comprendre. Elle tentait d'allouer le peu de ressources mentales qui lui restait à penser à Pete et à envisager comment mettre fin à cette étreinte qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu.

Jack, les yeux toujours accrochés aux siens, fit glisser sa main de la fesse de Sam vers l'avant de jupe et elle cessa de respirer.

Lentement, il remonta le tissu le long de ses cuisses qui se mirent à trembler. Elle vacillait pendant qu'il insinuait sa main brûlante sous sa robe et elle se raccrocha un peu plus à lui. Une voix lui hurlait dans sa tête de tout stopper, de repousser cette main effrontée qui voulait explorer ce que son gémissement avait laissé supposer. Mais elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon docile sous les yeux sombres de Jack, qui guettait dans le regard de Sam la moindre expression du désir. Elle sentit sa main écarter sa culotte et se glisser à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement avec assurance.

Elle ferma les paupières, n'osant plus affronter la brûlure de son regard. Jack caressa avec avidité son intimité humide et la bouche de Sam trembla sous l'émotion de ce contact interdit. Il y inséra deux doigts, caressant du pouce le point sensible qui envoya entre ses reins une décharge de plaisir. Elle gémit encore et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle comprenne comment elle en était arrivée à ce point de rupture.

_JACK : _« Sam... »

Jack se saisit d'un de ses seins et embrassa son cou avec ferveur. Sa partenaire s'accrocha désespérément à ses épaules et leva une jambe en guise d'invitation à accentuer ses caresses. La respiration anarchique, Sam se mit à faire de lents mouvements du bassin au rythme des va-et-vient des doigts de son amant dans son intimité palpitante.

Elle était ivre de plaisir, savourant avec félicité la masturbation exercée par un Jack la contemplant avec un émerveillement infini.

Alors qu'il fallait habituellement à Sam de longs préliminaires pour trouver sa jouissance, elle constata avec surprise un orgasme naître au creux de ses reins en puissantes lames de fond de plus en plus proches. Sa respiration devint encore plus laborieuse mais Jack lâcha son sein et retira sa main de la culotte de Sam, empêchant sa délivrance. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard fou de désir la transperça, envoyant des ondes supplémentaires de délice le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il la prit par la taille et la retourna, la plaquant contre le meuble de la salle de bain. Jack posa une main autoritaire entre ses omoplates pour l'inciter à se baisser et Sam posa deux mains tremblantes de chaque côté du lavabo, courbant son dos pour offrir son intimité brûlante à la merci de son amant.

Terriblement excité par sa docilité, Jack défit avec fébrilité sa ceinture de pantalon et Sam entendit avec délectation le bruit d'une braguette qui s'ouvre. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes et quand elle sentit le pénis en érection de son amant caresser son sexe elle crut à nouveau défaillir.

Ce simple frôlement lui arracha encore un gémissement appréciateur et elle se mordit les lèvres pour contenir l'expression de son excitation, elle qui était si discrète habituellement.

Quand il la pénétra d'un seul coup de rein elle crispa les poings et poussa un petit cri de surprise. C'était brutal mais terriblement bon. Jack gémit encore son prénom et vint caresser ses seins à travers le tissu fin de sa robe. Puis il la prit à nouveau par la taille et entama une série de va-et-vient puissants et impatients.

Elle aurait du trouver ce rapport sexuel trop empressé, bâclé, grossier, mais elle rejeta la tête en arrière sous l'effet de la jouissance provoqué par les violents coups de reins de son partenaire. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, savourant la position soumise dans laquelle Jack avait décidé de lui faire l'amour.

Jamais elle n'aurait du céder à ses avances jamais elle n'aurait du éprouver autant de plaisir si vite jamais elle n'aurait du aimer le rapport de domination que cette position évoquait chez elle d'habitude. Et pourtant... Pourtant...

Parfois son regard rencontrait celui de son ancien général dans le miroir et ce contact visuel l'excitait à chaque fois, l'obligeant à contenir autant que possible ses gémissements. Elle n'avait que trop conscience de la porte de salle de bain restée ouverte et de la présence des autres invités au rez-de-chaussé. La musique forte couvrait sans doute le bruit de leurs ébats mais Sam ne pourrait le jurer, et n'importe qui pouvait monter et les surprendre en pleine relation sexuelle. Cette situation périlleuse augmentait les vagues de volupté dans son bas ventre alors que généralement tout risque d'être surpris lui coupait son envie.

Jack se pencha en avant et vint lécher le cou de la jeune femme qui se redressa un peu et tourna son visage vers lui. Il l'embrassa en titillant sa langue avec une excitation manifeste et électrisante. Puis Jack posa à nouveau une main dans son dos pour la coucher contre le meuble de la salle de bain et Sam sentit son sexe déserter le sien. L'extrémité brûlante de son érection commença à caresser ses fesses puis se positionna contre le deuxième orifice qu'elle offrait à la vue de son amant. Sam savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il allait faire, et une impatience mêlée d'appréhension s'insinua dans sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration anarchique.

Jamais elle n'avait accepté de pratiquer la sodomie, craignant de souffrir et trouvant cette pratique avilissante pour la femme. Pourtant... Pourtant... quand son regard croisa celui de Jack, elle n'exprima aucun refus et se mordit la lèvre inférieure par anticipation.

Pourquoi en avait-elle envie ? Pourquoi lui, en avait envie ?

_JACK : _« Samantha... »

Il la pénétra doucement et elle ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de surprise, saisie par la sensation inédite et troublante. Cela lui coupa la respiration, aussi Jack stoppa son mouvement et attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Il écarta le tissu de son soutien-gorge et caressa le téton de sa partenaire qui lui jeta un regard d'envie dans le miroir. Il la pénétra à nouveau, plus fortement, et Sam laissa échapper une plainte vibrante.

Les mouvements de bassin de son ancien collègue s'accentuèrent et gagnèrent en rapidité.

La douleur et le plaisir mêlés voilèrent ses yeux qu'elle essayait de garder ancrés aux siens. Leur relation douce-amère de ces dernières années trouvait son expression la plus parfaite dans cette pénétration ambivalente, alliant chez Sam désir et peine. L'émotion était immense et ingérable pour elle, provoquant à nouveau des sanglots, non pas de douleur due aux coups de reins de son partenaire, mais aux sentiments bouleversant son esprit égaré. Totalement abandonnée à la volonté de Jack, elle savourait son visage crispé par le plaisir qu'elle pouvait contempler dans la glace.

Il se retira de la jeune femme puis inséra une nouvelle fois son sexe dans son intimité désertée depuis quelques minutes. Le changement de pénétration surpris Sam qui poussa un cri de jouissance. L'imminence de l'orgasme était à nouveau subitement là. Elle rejeta encore la tête en arrière et murmura le prénom de Jack dans une plainte, le suppliant ainsi de la soulager du feu brûlant dans ses reins. Il se mit à caresser son clitoris en même temps qu'il la pénétrait avec impatience et Sam cria son orgasme sans plus se soucier du bruit qu'elle faisait.

Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et elle se rendit compte avec consternation qu'un liquide chaud se déversait de son sexe, coulant le long de ses jambes tremblantes.

Elle n'était pas une femme fontaine comme on dit, si cela avait jamais eu un sens de dire cela. Une fois elle avait lu dans un magazine féminin que toutes les femmes éjaculaient, pour peu qu'on les stimule de la « bonne » manière. Elle avait trouvé cette affirmation ridicule : n'avait-elle pas déjà eu plusieurs orgasmes dans sa vie, sans jamais expérimenter ce phénomène ? C'est bien qu'elle n'était pas concernée... Et pourtant... Pourtant...

Elle pleurait et gémissait encore sous l'effet du plaisir de ce rapport, se demandant comment du jour au lendemain elle avait pu devenir cette étrangère appréciant la sodomie. Ce n'était pas elle. Et pourtant c'est bel et bien son reflet qu'elle aperçut dans le miroir quand elle rouvrit les yeux et que le voile se dissipa.

Jack pressait fort contre ses fesses, bougeant désormais son bassin de façon anarchique dans des pénétrations chaotiques, et Sam laissa échapper un dernier gémissement quand elle vit son amant atteindre l'orgasme. Il se déversa en elle dans un râle libérateur.

Il avait le souffle coupé et Sam sentit que ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il caressait amoureusement son dos. Sans attendre il se retira et ils se laissèrent lentement tomber au sol, Jack la serrant contre lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent à genoux sur le tapis de la salle de bain, le sexe de l'ancien général encore pressé contre les fesses de Sam. Elle réalisa que ses cuisses étaient trempées et regarda le liquide clair avec étonnement et perplexité.

Son esprit et son corps s'étaient comportés à l'exact contraire de ce qu'elle connaissait d'elle-même. Ce rapport désinhibé, primitif, avait fait d'elle une inconnue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle avait honte à présent.

Extrêmement troublée par l'humidité sur ses jambes, elle pensait qu'elle aimerait se nettoyer quand la main de Jack passa devant elle avec une serviette qu'il avait attrapé elle ne savait où. Il passa tendrement le tissu sur ses cuisses mouillées pour retirer cette manifestation troublante du plaisir de Sam. Le geste appliqué avec douceur, additionné à la pluie de baisers qu'il laissait sur sa nuque, lui fendit le cœur.

A cet instant elle éprouvait une immense tendresse pour Jack.

Il finit de l'essuyer puis jeta la serviette souillée en direction de la corbeille à linge sale.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, retrouvant un rythme cardiaque plus normal. Sam n'osait pas rompre le contact. Elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette scène hors du temps. Parce que malgré la honte elle craignait que le sexe avec Jack ne se reproduise plus jamais. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus affronter la réalité de sa situation : elle était fiancée et avait trompé Pete avec une volupté indécente. Parce qu'elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de Jack après avoir accepté qu'il la sodomise, malgré le plaisir qu'elle y avait prit et ses caresses bienveillantes dans son dos.

Jack posa un dernier baiser dans son cou et se releva avec peine. Sam l'entendit remonter son pantalon et se tourna timidement vers lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire et lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se mit sur ses jambes encore un peu fébriles et jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, à la recherche de sa culotte que Jack avait du lui enlever pendant leur rapport mais elle ne se souvenait même pas quand.

Voyant son désarroi, son ancien supérieur se pencha et se saisit du sous-vêtement tombé derrière la poubelle de la salle de bain. Sam récupéra l'objet du délit les yeux baissés, contrite, et aurait souhaité disparaître dans le sol quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissu humide.

Au rez-de-chaussée les voix des autres invités les appelant leur parvinrent.

Dans un accord tacite Jack se dévoua immédiatement pour aller les rejoindre et laisser le temps à Sam de se redonner une apparence convenable. Avant de la quitter définitivement il se tint quelques secondes dans l'embrasure de la porte, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais finalement il s'éloigna et descendit la volée de marches sans un mot.

Sam enfila sa culotte fébrilement, tendant l'oreille pour entendre la conversation au rez-de-chaussée mais la musique était trop forte. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et inspira de grandes bouffées.

Le décor de la salle de bain tanguait. Alcool et émotion mêlés, Sam posa une main tremblante sur le mur froid pour assurer sa position. La jeune colonel scruta son propre reflet dans le miroir en face. Quelques heures plus tôt la jeune femme avait repoussé les avances de son fiancé alors qu'il la plaquait contre un meuble de salle de bain... Et ce soir...

Le colonel se prit la tête entre les mains.


	14. chapitre treize

Pete jeta un nouveau regard impatient à l'horloge du salon. 3H17.

Seulement deux minutes de plus depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait regardé. Il changea de chaîne pour tuer l'ennui et surtout lutter contre le sommeil qui le gagnait depuis un moment. Il ignorait quand Sam rentrerait mais il tenait à être là à son retour. Leur dispute de tout à l'heure (de la veille plutôt) n'était pas anodine. Le policier ne voulait pas laisser des incompréhensions mutuelles et des frustrations personnelles les éloigner davantage. L'attitude plus que distante de Sam méritait quelques explications de sa part mais Pete devait la rassurer, la sécuriser.

S'il avait retenu quelque chose de sa première union, hormis qu'une épouse en colère était prête à jeter les sous-vêtements de son conjoint sur le trottoir à la vue de tous les voisins, c'était que les reproches n'étaient constructifs que s'ils étaient formulés avec calme, et surtout avec amour. Critiquer l'autre avec affection, c'était possible.

Plus tôt il l'avait accablée de blâmes. Maintenant il lui montrerait son attachement. Il ne laisserai pas Sam aller s'endormir sur une dispute.

Au gré de son errance télévisuelle il tomba sur un film pornographique. Mieux valait que la jeune femme ne le surprenne pas devant ce genre de programme au milieu de la nuit... Ou oui ?

Et si elle le surprenait à se masturber devant des inconnus en plein coït ? Comprendrait-elle alors plus concrètement sa solitude ? Sa tristesse ? Son manque d'amour physique ?

… Bof... D'un point de vue féminin il passerait plutôt pour un gros pervers en manque ! Est-ce que c'était sexiste de sa part de penser çà ?

Pete éteignit la télévision et jeta avec dépit la télécommande qui rebondit sur le canapé avec un bruit mou, puis s'écrasa sur le sol en déversant les piles qu'elle contenait jusqu'alors. Avec un soupir blasé il s'extirpa du fauteuil et ramassa pêle-mêle les éléments éparpillés.

Sam ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Pete se félicita d'avoir coupé le film pornographique avant d'avoir jeté la télécommande.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et le policier se figea. Elle avait l'air effondrée.

_PETE : _« Oh ma chérie ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sam avait les lèvres qui tremblaient. Une unique larme perla sur sa joue rouge de honte.

_SAM : _« J'ai couché avec un autre homme cette nuit. »

Pendant plusieurs secondes le silence enveloppa le couple à la dérive, puis il y eut le bruit mat des piles chutant sur le parquet.


	15. chapitre quatorze

Il n'avait pas crié. Il n'avait même pas pleuré. Seul son visage déformé par la douleur témoignait du mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Il avait accusé le coup la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés, en prenant une longue inspiration saccadée.

Puis Pete avait annoncé froidement qu'il partait.

Sans chercher de justifications, sans quémander d'explications ni même d'excuses. Il était juste partit. Sans mener cette bataille. Il avait rendu les armes avec le peu de dignité qu'elle lui avait laissé et il était partit. Simplement partit. Rien à sauver. Rien à préserver.

C'était certainement plus raisonnable comme cela, mais Sam ne parvenait pas à s'extraire de la pensée égoïste et hypocrite qu'elle était blessée qu'il ne cherche pas à sauver leur couple. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait tout fait, absolument tout, pour l'anéantir ? Elle se dégoûtait.

Et elle se dégoûtait encore davantage quand à la honte venait se mêler le désir suscité par le sexe de cette nuit.

Des années à supposer, imaginer, fantasmer, espérer une éternité à désirer Jack O'Neill et la vie décidait de lui offrir l'objet de son attente alors qu'elle y avait renoncé. Elle avait lancé de nouveaux projets, s'était créé des repères et entamé une histoire plus stable, plus épanouissante, et une instance supérieure était venue mettre un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière !

Putain de dieu.

Elle ne savait même pas ce que ce rapport avait signifié pour son ancien supérieur.

Pete c'était l'amour limpide, la sécurité, la foi en l'avenir, le désir de famille.

Jack... Et bien Jack c'était... des points d'interrogation, des ambivalences, des blessures, un passé pesant et aucune vision d'avenir c'était du désir, du refoulement, des silences aliénants, le réconfort mêlé de danger.

Sam était une femme réfléchie, aimant baliser sa vie, et qui se sentait perdre pied face à un homme avare en communication. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas du tout à se projeter. Impossible pour la scientifique de s'imaginer une vie à deux avec un retraité déjà marqué par les vicissitudes de la condition humaine.

Le visage de Jack s'imposa à son esprit, ses yeux pouvant passer du noir le plus froid au chocolat le plus doux... A l'image de son propre cœur tiraillé entre la peur et l'affection. Sam se sentait épuisée comme rarement, incapable de réfléchir plus avant sur le tourbillon de sa vie affective. Elle se leva enfin du canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise quand Pete avait claqué la porte. La militaire se laissa tomber tel un corps mort sur son lit. Elle se fichait pas mal d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit ou se démaquiller, ni même se glisser sous la couette. C'est un confort qu'elle ne voulait pas s'accorder.


	16. chapitre quinze

Jack O'Neill avait la gorge serrée et le cœur cognant fort contre ses côtes quand il fit retentir la sonnerie d'entrée de la maison de son ancien second. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la voisine de Sam en train de tailler ses hortensias en faisant mine de ne pas espionner le séduisant quinquagénaire sur le perron. Le bruit de pas de la jeune femme derrière la porte lui noua douloureusement les intestins et il déglutit en luttant contre la boule dans sa gorge.

Il savait qu'elle était maintenant en train de vérifier l'identité de son visiteur par le judas en face de lui et il aurait voulu savoir quelle expression afficher : de la décontraction ? De la détermination ? De la bienveillance ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses bras qu'il croisa sur sa poitrine pour finalement les laisser balancer mollement le long de son corps, puis il décida de poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour se donner davantage de contenance.

Il savait Sam de l'autre côté mais la porte restait close pour le moment.

Jack se sentait comme un parfait idiot sous le regard comploteur de la voisine et l'attente augmentait à une vitesse vertigineuse son angoisse qui atteignait maintenant le niveau d'un Jay Felger s'apprêtant à faire un exposé devant une salle pleine.

Il devinait la jeune femme partageant la même anxiété en l'espionnant par le judas.

_JACK : _« Sam... S'il vous plaît... »

Peu lui importait son ton de supplique. Il était prêt à malmener sa dignité et davantage pour elle. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent encore, prolongeant le stress de l'ancien général, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le visage inquiet de Sam. Jack ne saurai dire combien il était soulagé qu'elle les place sur un pied d'égalité en lui permettant de l'observer à son tour, mais il ne se sentait pas pour autant serein.

Ils se jaugèrent un moment. Après leur « échange » torride de la nuit dernière Jack était bien en peine de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Elle s'était enfuie comme une voleuse de la soirée en évitant soigneusement son regard.

_JACK : _« Coucou. »

Pour l'amour du ciel... « Coucou » ? Sérieusement... Après qu'ils aient fait l'amour sans retenue, il la saluait avec un « coucou » ?!

Superbe entrée en matière mon vieux pensa Jack en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Cependant Sam ne semblait pas se formaliser et se préoccuper plus que çà de sa façon de l'aborder. Elle laissait glisser son regard sur son visage avec des yeux inquiets.

_JACK : _« Je... Euh... Je peux entrer ? »

Elle n'hésita pas cette fois-ci et s'effaça immédiatement pour le laisser pénétrer dans la maison où flottait une odeur de produit désinfectant. La jeune femme était visiblement en plein ménage quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée l'avait interrompu. L'ancien militaire savait que c'était sa façon bien à elle de gérer les émotions envahissantes. Se lancer dans un nettoyage minutieux de tout son espace de vie, comme si désinfecter chaque parcelle de sa maison pouvait effacer les sentiments indésirables de chaque recoin de son esprit. Pas de surprise pour Jack qui s'attendait bien à trouver une Sam perturbée aujourd'hui.

_SAM : _« … Une bière ? »

Il acquiesça, bien qu'il n'ait envie d'aucune boisson. Cela lui semblait une bonne idée de laisser à la jeune femme quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées. Après tout il avait eu toute une partie de la journée pour se préparer à cette confrontation.

Il s'assit dans le canapé pendant qu'elle prenait un temps exagérément long à lui ramener la bouteille qu'elle posa sur la table basse devant lui, plutôt que de la lui tendre directement. Elle s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé comme si elle craignait qu'il ne soit porteur d'une maladie infectieuse extra-terrestre.

Jack la remercia pour la bière sans mentionner cette multitude de détails. Ils ne trinquèrent pas et Sam prit soin de prendre la plus petite gorgée possible du breuvage. Tout juste elle trempa ses lèvres. Mais Jack ne le remarqua pas. Il détailla avec les sourcils soudain froncés la main de son amie. Sam suivit son regard.

_SAM : _« Et oui... Plus de bague. »

Elle avait asséné cette phrase avec le plus de détachement possible mais il nota le serrement dans sa voix. Son rythme cardiaque à lui fit une embardée.

_JACK : _« Il serait sans doute de bon ton que je vous dise que je suis désolé... mais je peux pas. »

Sam consentit enfin à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_SAM : _« Comme si ça vous était déjà arrivé de dire quelque chose simplement parce que c'est "de bon ton". »

Son ancien supérieur lui fit un petit sourire et elle y répondit vaguement.

_JACK : _« Comprenez moi bien Sam. Je suis désolé d'imaginer combien cela a dû être douloureux pour vous que ça se termine de cette façon entre le flic et vous. »

C'était puérile mais il ne voulait pas mentionner le prénom de son ancien fiancé.

_JACK : _« Je veux que vous soyez heureuse. Si vous n'êtes pas heureuse je ne suis pas heureux... Alors je suis désolé pour la peine que cette rupture vous a sûrement causé. Mais je sais aussi que vous n'étiez de toute façon pas comblée par cette relation... Alors je ne suis pas désolé que le mariage soit annulé. »

_SAM : _« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

Cette fois-ci son ton était cassant et elle fixa son regard devant elle, perdu dans le lointain. Mais l'ancien militaire ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

_JACK : _« Je vous en prie... Vous avez attendu trois semaines pour lui dire oui ! Après m'avoir demandé mon avis ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes pour lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre à cela mais sa bouche resta hermétiquement close.

_JACK : _« Ce n'est pas un secret que vous n'avez jamais fait preuve d'enthousiasme en ce qui concerne ce mariage. »

_SAM : _« Je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mon "enthousiasme" aussi facilement devant mes collègues et... »

_JACK : _« C'est faux. »

Sa voix à elle montait nettement vers les aigus, manifestant son énervement alors que l'intonation de Jack restait ferme mais douce. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle reporte sa colère sur lui. Il n'était pas doué pour manier les mots mais il avait généralement une bonne analyse des gens.

_SAM : _« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de juger ma relation avec Pete ?! Qu'est-ce que vous savez des sentiments que j'avais pour lui ?! »

_JACK : _« Vous transférez une partie de votre colère que vous avez contre vous-même mais çà je peux le comprendre. Si ça vous fait du bien... »

_SAM : _« Ne soyez pas condescendant ! »

_JACK : _« C'est entendu. Cela dit il y a une part de cette colère contre moi qui m'est réellement adressée et elle est justifiée. Alors je vous présente mes excuses... Je suis désolé. Malgré nos responsabilités respectives à l'époque je crois que j'aurai du réagir... Vous retenir... Et ça vous aurait épargné bien du chagrin... Pardon Sam. »

Sam aurait manifestement bien voulu rester sur le registre de la rage mais Jack savait que son aveu, ses excuses, son attitude nouvellement ouverte la désarçonnait et l'empêchait de continuer à être en colère contre lui. Elle baissa la tête comme pour capituler et ferma les yeux, sans doute pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

_JACK : _« Sans être condescendant... Il y a une bonne partie de cette colère qui ne me concerne même pas. Vous vous en voulez d'avoir fait souffrir Shannahan, c'est tout. »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Estimant qu'il y avait maintenant peu de risques qu'elle se braque, il se rapprocha d'elle sur le canapé, son genou frôlant à peine le sien.

_JACK : _« Ce n'est pas moi en fait qui dit que vous manquiez d'enthousiasme pour cette relation... C'est vous Sam ! Vous parlez déjà de vos sentiments au passé. Si vous l'aimiez tant que çà, votre cœur aurait changé si vite ? »

Une larme coula doucement le long de la joue de la jeune femme et Jack caressa la main de son ancien second.

_JACK : _« Hier soir je n'ai pas rêvé ? C'est vous qui m'avez regardé comme si vous aviez envie de m'embrasser ?... Mmh ? Quand on était dehors? »

Docilement elle le laissa glisser sa main dans la sienne et se coller un peu plus contre elle.

_JACK : _« Sam. »

Son autre main vint prendre en coupe son visage, essuyant au passage quelques larmes. Il l'incita à tourner la tête vers lui et elle rouvrit les yeux. Jack caressa tendrement sa joue et il fit courir son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme dont les pupilles se dilatèrent immédiatement.

Elle était perturbée mais le désir était bel et bien là.

_JACK : _« Je sais que vous avez peur. Vous avez perdu presque tous vos repères, au travail et au niveau personnel. Tout se bouscule et tout change autour de vous et ça vous angoisse. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à encaisser tous ces changements mais... Mais on s'est toujours désiré, çà ça n'a jamais changé. »

Sa main migra vers l'arrière de sa nuque de cette même façon si hypnotisante que la nuit dernière, ses doigts massant discrètement la naissance de ses cheveux. Les lèvres de Sam s'entrouvrirent presque imperceptiblement et Jack identifia cela comme un signal, sentant une chaleur intense monter par vagues rapides entre ses jambes. Sa peau était si douce... Et les souvenirs des gémissements de la jolie blonde venaient se répercuter en écho dans son esprit.

Il avait préparé son discours avant de venir la rejoindre chez elle, il avait des choses importantes à dire et il devait garder le cap. Mais les yeux remplis d'envie de Sam le troublaient.

_JACK : _« Cette chose qu'il y a entre nous... Elle est là depuis des années et elle est toujours là... C'est çà notre repère... Non ?... On a failli se perdre tellement de fois Sam... Trop. Je ne veux plus vous perdre, je peux plus le supporter. En ce moment je me sens perdu pour tellement de choses... Mais pas avec vous.»

Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il avait préparé ? C'est ce qu'il voulait lui dire en arrivant ici ? Il ne savait plus. Est-ce que c'était clair ? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour être rassurée ? Il avait minutieusement organisé et répété son discours avant de venir et il laissait les mots s'échapper. Plus la pression dans son pantalon augmentait moins il savait ce qu'il devrai dire pour préserver ce moment crucial.

Sam posa une de ses mains contre son torse comme pour l'inciter à garder ses distances. Il est vrai qu'il s'était nettement rapproché d'elle réalisa-t-il.

_SAM : _« Attendez... il faut qu'on parle... »

_JACK : _« Non. »

Il plongea sur ses lèvres avec avidité, glissant immédiatement sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Leurs souffles dévinrent tout de suite saccadés, et des gémissements de contentement emplirent la pièce. Les discours larmoyants ce n'était pas son registre... Çà... Çà... C'était définitivement son registre...

Jack interrompit brutalement leur baiser. Le regard noir de désir, il saisit Sam par les hanches pour la positionner vers le milieu du canapé et la fit basculer en arrière. Dans la seconde suivante il pressait son érection entre ses jambes. Jack inspira l'odeur de la jeune femme, le nez plongé dans son cou alors qu'il la sentait céder à son envie. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-elle même pas compte mais elle avait relevé un peu plus ses jambes, accentuant le contact brûlant entre eux. Il grogna de plaisir et mordit gentiment le lobe de son oreille après l'avoir léché.

Sam se cambra sous lui, le souffle anarchique.

_SAM : _« Jack... »

Une dernière tentative de le ramener à la raison pour qu'ils continuent cette conversation si importante et indispensable ? Une supplique pour qu'il la libère de la barrière de leurs vêtements et réunir enfin leurs deux corps brûlants ?

Peut-être les deux...

Jack emprisonna un de ses seins à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt et l'embrassa avec passion, arrachant un nouveau gémissement d'envie chez Sam. Puis ses lèvres et sa main descendirent lascivement. Suçotant le cou de sa partenaire, ses doigts glissant avec empressement le long de son ventre pour se glisser dessous la ceinture de son pantalon, il frotta son sexe douloureux contre le corps de Sam.

_JACK : _« Samantha... »

Après cela elle ne fit plus aucune allusion à cette discussion qu'ils devaient impérativement avoir.


	17. chapitre seize

Le bruit d'une tondeuse dans le lointain ne parvenait pas à couvrir le son du sécateur de la voisine taillant ses arbustes. Il y avait également des éclats de rire parfois, des enfants jouant probablement dans le parc au bout de la rue. La mélodie des beaux jours. Les sons de l'été et des longues journées de repos. C'était relaxant. Moins que la main de Jack caressant sa colonne vertébrale, mais relaxant tout de même.

Une brise tiède se frayait aussi un passage par la fenêtre entrebâillée. Sam se demanda vaguement si sa voisine avait entendu leurs cris de jouissance mais balaya cette idée avec indifférence.

Elle avait le cœur encore saisit par la déclaration de Jack juste avant qu'il ne s'abandonne à son orgasme. Il la serrait désespérément contre elle, ses hanches rencontrant puissamment les siennes, et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Ses mots, combinés à la sensation de son sperme envahissant son entre-jambe l'avait faite basculer immédiatement dans la jouissance.

Tout comme la veille leur étreinte n'avait pas duré longtemps, tout au plus dix minutes, préliminaires compris, mais elle avait été à nouveau pleinement satisfaite.

Elle était désormais allongée sur le torse large de son amant, leurs jambes entrelacées.

_SAM : _« Jack ? »

_JACK : _« Mmh. »

_SAM : _« Est-ce que... On est en couple ? »

Elle devina son sourire pendant que la main sur son dos descendait sans gêne, caressant le galbe d'une fesse.

_JACK : _« Vous je ne sais pas, mais moi je suis très en couple là. »

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, les doigts de son amant envoyant immédiatement des frissons de plaisir dans son corps nu. Il était délicieux de découvrir un Jack aussi ouvert sur ses sentiments, aussi loquace et démonstratif. Mais une pointe d'inquiétude maintenait une tension entre ses épaules. Il y avait tant d'inconnues. Et ce vouvoiement persistant... Tellement en décalage désormais avec leur situation.

_SAM : _« Non je veux dire... Est-ce qu'on peut espérer construire quelque chose tous les deux ? »

_JACK : _« Comment çà ? »

Sa main était remontée dans le creux de son dos.

_SAM : _« Déjà est-ce qu'on va continuer à se vouvoyer alors qu'on couche ensemble ? »

_JACK : _« Ah... Et bien, une question d'habitude... Ça viendra naturellement je suppose. Je ne vais pas me poser trop de questions... Je veux juste laisser les choses se faire... comme çà... »

_SAM : _« Ok... »

La crispation entre ses omoplates était toujours là et il y avait quelque chose dans la réponse de Jack qui ne semblait pas coller avec ce qu'elle attendait.

_JACK : _« Un problème ? »

_SAM : _« Non, non. »

En continuant de masser tendrement son dos, il posa son autre main sur la sienne, qui traçait de petits cercles sur son torse.

_JACK : _« Il y a un malaise ? »

_SAM : _« Non. Non, tout va bien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

_SAM : _« C'est que... Il y a des choses... Des choses qui comptent pour moi, qui sont importantes. Je ne veux pas laisser notre relation en roue libre, juste comme çà, sans avoir un minimum de certitudes sur l'avenir. »

_JACK : _« Et quoi ? »

Sam releva sa tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Il avait des yeux inquiets mais elle se jeta tout de même à l'eau.

_SAM : _« Qu'est-ce qu'on veut pour nous deux ? Moi je crois savoir, mais vous ?... Vous voulez vivre avec moi plus tard ou est-ce que vous êtes trop habitué à avoir votre propre espace ? Et vous m'attendrez sagement à la maison en vous occupant du ménage, des courses, de la cuisine, et tous ces trucs pendant que moi j'irai travailler, voyager sur d'autres planètes et me battre ? »

Une barre entre ses sourcils froncés, et ses doigts crispés sur sa peau nue trahissaient son appréhension.

_SAM : _« Je ne dis pas qu'il faut qu'on se positionne tout de suite, qu'on trace des plans sur la comète mais... Déjà savoir ce qu'on envisage. Je ne sais pas si nous deux ça va marcher et si je voudrai vivre avec vous, mais je sais que j'envisage cette possibilité ! Et c'est déjà beaucoup... C'est important. »

_JACK : _« Je... Sam je ne sais pas, je... »

_SAM : _« Est-ce que vous envisagez la possibilité qu'on ait un enfant ensemble un jour ? »

La voilà la vraie question, la véritable question qui lui encerclait le cœur. Elle n'aurait pas pu toucher une corde plus sensible. Elle vit sa pomme d'Adam remonter alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas très juste de sa part de le presser ainsi, et pas très prudent.

Dans n'importe quelle relation il était judicieux d'attendre avant de poser ce genre de questions cruciales. Mais un sentiment puissant en elle la poussait à exiger au moins un début de réponse. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils entamaient tout juste leur histoire : ils se connaissaient depuis des années et elle était déjà tellement amoureuse de cet homme... Attendre des mois, à goûter sa peau, partager son lit, l'embrasser, le caresser, et apprendre seulement ensuite qu'une vie de famille avec lui était impossible ? Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter... Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Mais renoncer à lui aujourd'hui s'il lui refusait tout cela, le pourrait-elle davantage?

_JACK : _« Je sais pas. »

Cet aveu lui était manifestement douloureux. Sam soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec appréhension. Jack l'enlaça de ses bras et rapprocha son visage du sien, quémandant un baiser.

_JACK : _« Je sais pas si je pourrai... Je crois... Peut-être. Mais je sais que j'ai besoin de toi... S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de toi... »

Son nez frottait gentiment contre le sien et elle accepta le contact de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser chaste, très tendre, mais à travers lequel elle pouvait sentir poindre son désespoir qu'elle puisse renoncer à lui.

Sam caressa son visage et pour la première fois prit l'initiative d'approfondir leur baiser.

Elle l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements et il ne s'était pas braqué avec colère comme il le faisait habituellement dans ces cas là. Bien au contraire : il l'avait tutoyé et avait supplié un rapprochement.

Il s'était tellement dévoilé aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas la promesse d'avenir dont elle avait envie, mais au moins celle dont elle avait besoin. C'était tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait de lui pour le moment, et à cet instant c'était suffisant.


End file.
